The adventures of Fang in the Leauge of Legends
by DrakeReversi
Summary: This is a story i'm going to write featuring an OC lots of already known characters and some newly created ones. It's going to be a Adventure/romance thing with a bit of humor here and there and also some action. So enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The fox and the blade

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 1: The fox and the blade.**

Through the quiet forests of Ionia a single sound could be heard by a fox's ears. The sound of another person walking. The fox slowly got up and went to look at who was disturbing the peace in the forest, only to find that there was a put out campfire list in the middle of the circle of trees. While the fox was a bit perplexed who would decide to travel in the middle of the night through the forest the fox decided to follow this person. The fox followed the footsteps left behind until the suddenly stopped. Looking around at where the footsteps could have gone the fox jumps as it suddenly hears a voice from behind her:

"Any particular reason you're following me?" asked the voice.

"I was just curious as to who is travelling through the forest in the middle of the night" said the fox.

"Well I'm not here to cause any trouble, just trying to get to my destination as quickly as possible and I decided to go through the forest as a shortcut. I apologize if I have trespassed onto your domain."  
"You haven't trespassed onto my domain, you trespassed onto my mother's domain and I suggest that you leave or she might end up killing you."

The fox turned around to see a man in a black coat with a black hakama and a sword hilt sticking out from behind him. Underneath the coat there was a black/grey zipped shirt that was visible and a few belts. The man himself had spiky black hair and a rather muscular face, while one might expect him to act as he looks (like a delinquent) he did not particularly look aggressive towards the fox and instead looked at it with a curious expression.

"I'm guessing you're the daughter of the nine tailed fox then?"

"That's right" said the fox.

"Well as I said, I don't feel like causing trouble to you or anyone else here so if you will just let me be on my way I will leave this forest quickly."

"Well I don't feel like letting a trespasser having his way in my mother's forest so I guess I'll ask you to go to her and see what she decides, which will most likely result in you dying" the fox replied coldly.

"Right right I get it, and I don't particularly feel like fighting a woman right now so I'll just hand myself over" at this the man stretched out his hands and the fox put a spell on them so that they were bound.

"By the way" said the fox "what's your name?"

"Fang…Fang Reversi, and yours is…?"

"That does not matter since you won't get to know me too well anyway."

"I hope this won't take too long will it?" asked Fang.

"Depends really…"

"On what?"

"On how attached she becomes"

After walking around what felt like an hour they finally arrived at what seems to be a house inside the base of a tree. It was quite a large tree to be perfectly honest and the way inside was definitely reminiscent of how a fox gets into its den. After getting into the house Fang looked around and saw a rather large room with pink carpets and armchairs and a periwinkle couch. He then heard a small laugh coming from the above floor.

"So what have you brought in this time Kezia?" asked the voice.

"Nothing special, just a trespasser who is crossing your forest mother."

"Kezia huh, nice name you have there." Said Fang.

"Don't even hope on trying to get out of here by sweet talking me."

"So now compliments are considered to be escape mechanisms, I should really remember that"

"And he has a sense of humor as well I see"

Fang turned around and saw a beautiful woman who had nine fluffy tails spread out behind her back. She was wearing a red corset with a white dress beneath it, her long black hair was carefully brushed and her ears twitching occasionally.

"My name is Ahri, and this is my daughter Kezia. In case you haven't figured it out I watch over this forest as a deal I made with a few Ionian officials and since you trespassed without permission I would first want to know what you were doing in my forest."

"Well you see I was travelling to this place called the institute of war, or as it's better known "The league of legends" and I decided to take a shortcut through the forest since I was told that I should get there as quick as possible an-" Fang was cut off by a small giggle from Kezia.

"fufufu you think you can be a champion in the league? What makes you believe that any stranger can just waltz in and declare themselves to be strong enough to contend in the league?"

"Well it wasn't really my decision miss. It was my father who told me to travel to the league of legends since he said that while he taught me everything he knows and is able to do he can't teach me one thing."

"Which is…?" asked Ahri.

"Controlling my powers to a delicate level you see."

"And what exactly is your "power"?" asked Kezia sarcastically.

At this fang drew his sword and immediately Kezia retreated while Ahri was standing with an innocent smile of her face. Fang started to point his sword upwards and then the already black blade became enveloped in a dark energy which made the blades shiny exterior become enveloped in complete darkness.

"I, like my father, possess the power of the darkness aura. But while it's considered to be one of the most destructive is used to its full potential it's very hard to control."

Kezia slowly stepped towards her mother who now had a much more serious look on her face.

"There is only one man I know of who had the same abilities as you…but…he isn't here anymore but you look very similar to him but that's just probably a coincidence as well as that blade and that co-" Ahri suddenly stopped and waltzed over to Fang and grabbed the right sleeve of his coat.

"That's impossible" said Ahri.

"What's wrong mother?" inquired Kezia.

"There is no way this is possible, I saw him die with my own eyes, there is no way he could have left a son behind let alone teach him how to fight. Just who are you really and what is your father's name."

"Well…" began fang when Ahri shouted at him:

"SPEAK I said"

"My father's name is Drake Reversi, my name is Fang Reversi and I know which incident you speak of miss Ahri but what happened then did not kill Drake."

"M-mother?" Kezia stepped closer to Ahri who was now standing with tears in her eyes and was shaking a bit.

"So you're telling me he's still alive?" asked Ahri trying to not cry at the revelation.

"Still alive and kicking" replied Fang.

"Hey!" Kezia shouted "Can you please not leave me in the dark about this, who is this man and who is Drake Reversi and finally what is this incident you're talking about?"

"It's a long story"  
"It's a long story" Said Ahri and Fang at the same time.

"Well we have plenty of time, so start by explaining who Drake Reversi is exactly." Said Kezia.

"Well now that the cat's out of the bag I might as well tell you the full story so let's start from the beginning…" said Ahri who finally managed to regain composure.

* * *

_Author notes: This is my very first Fan fiction so constructive criticism is appreciated and i am accepting requests for pairings and champions you would like to see. _


	2. Chapter 2: The institute of War

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 2: The institute of war.**

"A few years back while I was still a league champion there was one man that I was interested in you see" said Ahri. "He came from…well I'm not entirely sure where he came from but the fact is that he was possibly the most interesting man I've ever met."

"Wait wait wait a minute…you told me you never grew attached to any man" protested Kezia.

"Well…I lied I about that. I did grow attached to him because he saved my life on more than one occasion…and ended up sacrificing his own in the end. Or so I thought."

"What happened?" asked Kezia

"There was a moment when I was kidnapped by a few rouge summoners who wanted to take my powers and use it for themselves…but as usual Drake was there to save me, unfortunately he ended up pushing me out of the way to make sure I wasn't hit by the large amount of magic that was heading my way and he took the full brunt of the attack. The only thing left was a small piece of his coat. I thought that he was completely destroyed by that last spell, turns out I was wrong…"

"Well you're not far off there to be honest" said Fang. "Drake did take the full attack and it did hurt him quite bad he said, he said something along the lines of "_being paralyzed for 3 days while drifting in the sea". _Eventually he regained movement and got to the nearest land, but instead of heading back to the institute, he decided to ummm…retire I guess? In a more remote place where he won't attract strong enemies" answered Fang.

"Where is he now? Please tell me…please" pleaded Ahri.

"He left to protect all of you, and if you go to him he'd end up mad at me and even more mad at himself, so I'm afraid that I won't be able to tell you about his location Miss Ahri".

"….fine…" sighed Ahri. "Anyways, since you're his son I guess I can make an exception to you travelling in the forest. You said you were trying to reach the institute of war correct?" inquired Ahri.

"Yeah I am" answered Fang.

"I would take you there myself but I'm not in the mood to travel to the city right now. Kezia will you help Fang get to the institute without trouble?"

"Of course mother" happily replied Kezia. "Well you said you were heading there with haste Fang so let's leave now, we should arrive there by sunrise."

"Yeah sure. Thank you Miss Ahri for the hospitality and I hope to see you again sometime soon."

"No problem sweetheart, I would do just about anything for the son of a good friend. I'll be expecting a lot from you in the matches"

"Matches?" Asked Fang

"They'll explain to you when we get there, now let's get going. See ya mom" said Kezia.

"Bye you two, travel safely."

Kezia and Fang both left the house and began to move through the forest quickly, Kezia was spirit dashing along the trees while Fang was void stepping between them.

"That's an interesting ability you have there." Said Fang.

"Same to you…though yours is slightly quicker." Replied Kezia.

"I'm quite certain that with the sufficient training you'll easily be able to keep up."

"Maybe, but this was originally my mother's technique, It's a good spell to keep yourself protected or get into the middle of the fight when necessary."

"Well this skill isn't such a good offensive spell but it's good when dodging or escaping."

"We're almost there, you see that wall?"

"Yeah" said Fang.

"That's the institute, I guess we've been running a bit quicker than expected. No point stopping here. Let's go.

After a few more minutes of travel they finally reached the gates to the institute. The gates themselves were very large and decorated in purple and gold plating. Though they were closed Kezia walked up to a small intercom on the wall. After saying her name and league champion number the gates began to move. But what opened was a very small door located within the gates themselves.

"Why have these big and fancy gates when you just walk through this small door?" asked Fang.

"Some champions are very large and some are very small. Take Cho'gath for example. The thing is huge and will never be able to fit into a human sized doorway. On the other hand we have yordles like lulu who are very small and aren't really able to push open human sized doors so they use this one down here."

Kezia pointed downwards towards a very small door located in the door that Fang just walked through.

"Makes sense I guess, though I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Fang.

"It'll make sense soon enough"

After travelling through the city they reached the summoners building, a large castle that looked like something straight from the middle ages. Walking inside Fang saw multiple robed summoners sitting behind desks and writing stuff down on papers, others were merrily chatting to each other at the bar and other summoners were watching a match on a big screen.

"So that's what your mom meant by "matches"." Said fang.

"Yeah summoners can summon any champion at any given time for these matches. Well unless the champion in question has a special request not to be summoned due to sickness or personal issues."

"That's pretty cool".

"Anyway, you should go upstairs to the head summoner, he's the one that deals with all the new champions and their acceptance into the league."

"Ok thanks. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you and good luck up there."

"Thanks"

And with that Kezia left the summoners building while Fang started walking up the stairs to the head summoners office. After walking up 7 floors he finally reached the door which had a sign in which is said, with very classic handwriting, "Head summoner's office". After knocking on the door Fang heard someone say: "Come in". Walking inside Fang saw a middle aged man sitting behind a large desk which has stacks of papers on either side and beside the desk itself. The room itself was circular and had multiple books and other items stacked onto the bookshelves which surrounded the room.

"I was told that you're the one I need to see to gain admission into the Leauge of Legends?" Asked Fang.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Fang, Fang Reversi"

"My name is Dorenbalt Archmadeus. I am head summoner of the league of legends. You said that you wished to gain admission into the league of legends?"

"That's right."

"Well to do that you have to pass a few tests. Afterwards depending on our decision you might be accepted into the league."

"Ehhh…so how do I start these tests?" Asked Fang.

"We'll contact you tomorrow at around 9 a.m. For now please find yourself a place to stay and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you very much head summoner. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"All right then, goodbye Fang Reversi."

Fang then left to room and went downstairs to the first floor. He asked one of the summoners at the bar if there are any places to stay in the area. After receiving the necessary information Fang left the building, only to run into Kezia.

"So how did it go?"

"The head summoner said he'll deal with me tomorrow, until then I need to find myself a place to stay, some summoners pointed out a nice place to stay around the corner so I was going there."

"Well the hotels in the area are very expensive, and the cheap ones are no better than sleeping outside really…"

"Now that you mention it I'm not that rich…this might be a small problem, well sleeping outside isn't that bad anyway. I think I'll go an-"

"Why don't you crash at my place?" Asked Kezia.

"Ummm…will you allow me to?" Asked Fang.

"For one night sure thing, just don't get up to anything stupid in my house or I'll kick you out instantly"

"All right all right I'm not going to do anything retarded."

They then left together to Kezia's house. A small house located in the female champion quarters. Fang quickly went to the couch and instantly fell asleep. Kezia sighed and went to take a shower and shortly afterwards went to sleep as well. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Trials

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 3: The trials.**

The next morning Fang woke up to the sound of someone cooking, after going to the bathroom to get wash his face and take care of his hair he walked over to the kitchen to find Kezia cooking.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Morning, yeah I slept fine, better than I would have outside."

"Haha I'm not surprised, but as you can see I'm making breakfast. Are you going to stay or are you going to go straight away?"

"I have no idea where to go anyway."

"I got the letter a half an hour ago from the head summoner. You have around an hour to get ready and go to the champion recruitment office which is hard to miss."

"How come?"

"It's located in the biggest building in the city."

"oh"

"So you having breakfast or not?"

"Well I would prefer to be there a bit earlier…"

"Just try it, I insist"

After having breakfast and discussing the tests that Fang would have to do Fang put on his coat, thanked Kezia for letting him stay the night and then he left towards the Champion recruitment office.

"He's certainly a kind person…hard to see how he possesses a similar power to nocturne. And on top of that he's…nah there's no way that's possible…" Kezia was mumbling to herself as Fang left.

After arriving at the office Fang looked around and saw a multitude of people, all attempting to become champions he guessed. After walking a bit more he saw the head summoner and another female summoner next to him.

"Hello Mr. Reversi."

"Hello head summoner. And hello to you as well miss..?"

"Magdalina, Magdalina Lauren."

"So what do I have to do?" Asked Fang.

"Well come with us and we'll begin." Said Magdelina

"Wait am I not skipping the line or something?"

"Oh those people, They're summoners that are viewing a champions abilities you see. Some summoners have access to summon champions a bit before we allow them to be summoned to the general public so that we can understand them a bit better."

"Interesting methods you have there."

"Now enough talk, let's start."

Fang followed Dorenbalt and Magdelina into a small square room that looked somewhat like an interrogation room. Fang sat down on the wooden chair and even though the circumstances were telling them that he should be tense and anxious, Fang was very relaxed. He let out a small sigh and looked across the table where Dorenbalt and Magdelina looked right back at him.

"You're very calm for this test, you don't know what we might do." Said Magdelina

"True, but at the same time this intimidating atmosphere isn't as bad as some others that I felt."

"Heh so you're saying that you've met people with stronger arcane energies that us combined?"

"I know one person for sure, as for the rest I wouldn't be able to say"

"Now then let's begin. First tell us your name, date of birth, location of birth and current residence." Dorenbalt said that in a very formal tone.

"As you already know my name is Fang Reversi, I was born 22 august 1994 in a small island near Ionia. My current residence is also on the same island." Fang answered in a bored tone.

"Who taught you your skills with the sword and arcane magic?" Magdelina asked curiously.

"My father taught me both the sword and the aura."

"And who is your father?"

"…Drake."

"Wait…WHAT!" Dorenbalt sat with a shocked expression on his face. "But he died in-"

"I can't be bothered to explain again but let's say he got hurt badly but was still alive after the incident."

"Right…well the information that we got from this interview is certainly valuable, necessary and interesting to say the least. 19 years of age and I can already feel the same power radiating from you as it did from Drake."

"People do say we're very similar."

"Similar is an understatement"

"Hey! The interview is finished, you can continue this discussion about the past at some later date. Right now we must move on to the second test. Fang you saw the door on the far end of the corridor correct?" Said Magdelina.

"Yeah, what about it?

"The next test will require you to walk through it, what's on the other side though is something to be seen."

"So I just walk through the door? Sounds easy"

"We'll be the judge of that"

"Then I'm off, I'll see you when I'm done?"

"Yes. Good luck in there." Said Dorenbalt.

"Shouldn't be too hard…" Fang mumbled to himself.

Fang left the room and walked to the end of the corridor where he saw the writing on the plaque above: "The truest opponent lies within."

"Interesting, my dad said the same thing…"

After saying that Fang walked through the doors into the darkness.

The only thing that Fang could see was pitch darkness, even though it was his elemental affinity he still felt a little insecure about the fact that he couldn't see even the faintest of light.

"_Are they going to test my ability to fight in the dark?"_ He thought to himself. He then hears a step behind him, what he sees is something he was not expecting, he saw his own father standing before him. Fang stood there for a few seconds but shortly after he started laughing.

"Hahahaha so they're going to make me fight an illusion of my dad." The smile on Fang's face quickly disappeared and changed to a more serious expression: "Bring it on Drake". Drake instantly drew his blade and closed the distance between them in a split second. Making a precise vertical strike he attempted to wound Fang by cutting him from head to toe, but Fang was anticipating this action and quickly sidestepped and counter attacked at the same moment. Drake twisted his blade in his hand and brought it up to defend himself. Just before the impact of the blades Fang stopped, let go of his blade and void stepped behind Drake. Just as Fang grabbed his blade he said "Decimating Orchid" And pulled the blade to himself, Drake instantly void stepped to dodge the attack and back three steps. Both had a serious expression on their face when suddenly Drake closed the distance again while Fang thrust his blade into Drake. Drake turned around and caught the hilt of Fang's sword with his own sword and said "Broken Lotus" and instantly disarmed Fang. Fang realizing what was happening void stepped to avoid the fist that was coming his way and grabbed his sword while it was still in mid-air. Both men turned around diagonally parallel striking each other with a similar attack. Both men were pushed back by the force of the attack and both men were wounded with the same cut running from the left shoulder to the right hip. Fang took the opportunity that Drake was examining his wound to close the distance with a void step and deliver a crushing blow to Drake who blocked the attack at the last second. Drake couldn't take the blow and fell on his knees and dropped his blade. As Fang pointed his blade at Drake, Drake suddenly spoke: "What is the reason you wish to join the league Fang Reversi?"

"To learn how to control my aura and become strong enough to protect those I care about…and…"

"And what?"

"To carry on your sword style of course."

After saying that a bright light lit up in front of him.

"Well, I guess that's that. See you later summoner, and next time I suggest that you use some abilities that my father hasn't shown me."

Saying that Fang stepped outside and looked around, he didn't see anyone except for the Head summoner and Magdelina.

"So what happens now?" Asked Fang.

"You're officially considered to be a champion in the Leauge of Legends. But before you can be summoned to public matches we must first do some testing regarding your power level."

"Power level?"

Magdelina explained: "There are some champions such as Kayle or Morgana that are immortal, thus preventing them from dying on the fields of justice and gaining the upper hand against mortal opponents."

"So you lower their powers to a point where people like me or Kezia can fight them on even ground."

"Exactly."

"So when will that happen?"

"Well first I need to do some paperwork regarding your information; afterwards you can be summoned at any moment. I'll make an announcement when I am finished with your paperwork and after that be prepared for your first match." Said Dorenbalt.

"Awesome, I'll be looking forward to it."

"I'll be going now, Magdalina will tell you about the housing and the special privileges champions have in the institute of war and the area they represent. Goodbye." Dorenbalt promptly left and Magdelina started to explain to Fang how life works in the institute of war.


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness against Darkness

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 4: Darkness against Darkness.**

"So as you can see on the left side is the male champion sleeping quarters and on the left the female quarters. As a champion that represents Ionia you get access to special areas there such as the champion baths, training rooms and also you get discounts on hotels, restaurants, cafes and other stores. Weapon maintenance is free for champions that need it. Other things include a free room and a special discount if you wish to buy yourself a house in the institute." Magdelina explained.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff I have special access to. Are champions really that special?" Asked Fang.

"Yes, out of the hundreds of thousands of people in valoran only a few hundred have the power and skill required to become champions. Naturally champions don't abuse these privileges because they don't have that much necessity for them but they come in handy once in a while."

"Sweet. I think I'll be on my way then. Goodbye Miss Magdelina."

"Goodbye Fang, don't get into any trouble. We need you in perfect condition for the first match."

"I'll be careful."

Fang went off to look around the city to find out what there is to do. At first Fang went to look at the living quarters, he looked at the rooms that were available but decided that he'll buy a house with the cash he'll get from the first match. The discount was insane since a house costs 4.8K IP but the discount brings it down to 600 IP. With the 400 IP gained from joining the Leauge he calculated the he should gain enough money for a house. While looking around he saw a tall tower and decided to see how the city looks from above. Looking around to make sure nobody saw him he jumped and void stepped up the building. When he got to the top he saw an all too familiar nine tails standing leaning on the guard rails. Fang walked up and stood next to her.

"Nice view from up here isn't it." Said Kezia.

"Yeah looks amazing…you come up here often?"

"Once in a while, it's something that I do when I want to relax, since it's my day off so to say I'm making the most of it."

"Day off?"

"I've hurt my leg in a small accident and it'll take a day for it to heal, nothing major but something that'll hinder my abilities from the start to the end of a match, so I don't want to be a burden."

"Makes sense…you care a lot about others?"

"There are a few people I'm quite friendly with"

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah…it is…" Kezia said gloomily.

Before Fang could as what was wrong he found himself enveloped in a bright blue light.

"You're being summoned already? Oh it's your first match. Good luck out there."

"Thanks." Said Fang before he disappeared into the air.

When Fang opened his eyes again he was surrounded by four more people. One of them was a young woman who held a large instrument in her hands, another was a large black dog who stood with a stern expression on his face, the other two were a girl around his age who held a bow made of ice and another girl his age who sat on top of a boar.

"Hey there." Said Fang.

"So you're the new guy" Asked the girl on the boar. "Seems like you'll be going mid lane".

"Mid lane?" Asked Fang.

"Your summoner will explain the basics to you." Said the dog.

"Ok…" Still unsure Fang stepped forward when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Oh hi there, sorry that I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ghen. A summoner in the Gold III league. I hope we'll work well together"_

"Huh…oh hi there, Fang Reversi. Pleased to meet you."

"_Can you ask the old man sitting in the shop to get you a dorans ring an two health potions."_

"Sure thing." At this point Fang noticed that all his allies were already gone and that the girl on the boar was going into the forest. After buying his items Fang began to head towards his lane. Although he got there rather quickly the summoner said to him: "_Karelia requests help with the blue buff."_

"Karelia? Blue buff?"

"_The girl on the boar. The blue buff is located to the left of you, I suggest that you go and send out you first attack on it and head back to lane."_

"All right."

Fang went over to the blue buff which still hasn't spawned, he was standing next to Karelia and the dog. As soon as the buff spawned Fang let out a wave of dark energy towards it hitting it diagonally across the chest. As soon as he did that he began to run back to his lane after getting a thanks from Karelia. When he got to his lane he was small things fighting each other:

"_Those are minions, killing them will give you gold"_

"Killing?"

"_They're mindless creatures made by the arcane energy of the nexus, it's not the same as killing a person outside the league. If you die here you respawn after a short time."_

"Ok then"

As soon as Fang stepped towards one of the minions he saw a wave of energy coming towards him. He instinctively shot his own towards it to counter it. From the river bush a large red creature with wings came out.

"My name is Aatrox, the darkin blade, What is yours boy?" Asked the creature

"Fang, Fang Reversi. So you're my opponent in the lane."

"Yes, I feel sorry that you must face me in lane…but your strength is certainly high to block my attack with an attack of a similar magnitude."

"Quit it or I'll blush" sarcastically said Fang.

"Humorous in the face of death I see. Well shall we begin."

Fang and Aatrox dashed at each other with blinding speed, both dodging the waves of energy sent out at each other. Fang stopped and instantly turned around attempting to cut Aatrox across his stomach but Aatrox instantly stopped it with his own large sword. Fang quickly went into another spin and switched hands and then jumped over Aatrox and quickly thrust towards him, in retaliation Aatrox jumped up and dived into Fang who narrowly missed the tip of the blade and backflipped away. Fang decided to try and overpower Aatrox and Void stepped into a jump and brought his blade, which was now covered in his aura, down on Aatrox who quickly blocked it, only to be shocked by the amount of power that was located in the strike. The ground beneath Aatrox cracked and Aatrox's knees buckled, but he was still standing and pushed fang off his blade. Fang continued the assault by creating multiple strikes which Aatrox blocked with moderate difficulty. Fang then decided to go for the finish and Aatrox, being a master of war, instantly felt something change in Fang and started to back away only to be met by a wave of dark energy coming towards him. There was not enough time for Aatrox to make his own and blocked it with his sword. He slid backwards a few feet when he sensed something behind him. He turned around only to see Fang charge up another attack which he released. "Dark Requiem" was what he said and Aatrox was instantly caught in a blast between two attacks. He jumped out quite bloody and with a few cuts on his body. He tried to retreat only to find that Fang had prepared his next attack which Aatrox was not able to block. "Seven deadly sins: First deadly sin, Lust" Fang released a fast Iai which cut Aatrox vertically and instantly brought him to his knees. Fang realizing that he was cut himself from Aatrox's counter slash during his iai he decided to back to his shop. As he began to walk Aatrox quietly stood up behind him, Fang not knowing his passive was casually farming creeps when he hears the summoner shout into his head: _"Behind you!"_

Fang turned around as Aatrox dived him, Fang got cut quite badly down his left shoulder and fell backwards, Aatrox loomed over him and said: "As good as you are, you can't defeat the master of war." Aatrox raised his blade up and before he could bring it down from the bushed a boar smashed right into his side sending him flying into the torch which was on the edge of the river. Before he could realize what happened a flail hit him into the side of his head causing him to fly to the other torch and suddenly a voice, not his summoners, a female voice, spoke saying: "First Blood".

Karelia walked over to Fang who got up and drank one of the health potions he got:

"You're pretty good to be able to fight Aatrox on equal footing, but you should watch out for his passive skill, it's a beginner's mistake." She said.

"Thanks for that. You really saved me there."

"No problem, we're on the same team anyway."

"I'll take things from here."

"Yeah. Listen to your summoner, he'll tell you when I'm coming to gank."

"Gank?"

"Ambush"

"Oh right. I will"

Karelia left into the forest again. Aatrox returned soon after with a much more serious expression on his face and Fang decided not to fight him and continued. Fang listened to his summoner explain what wards are and that they will allow him to see when he is about to be ganked and that they help win the game at the end of the day. After his first recall Fang had enough gold for a blasting want, two wards and a health potion. He returned to his lane and continued to farm, quickly putting his two wards in the river bushes on either side he was confident in fighting Aatrox again, Who only managed to buy a pair of basic boots. He let Aatrox push to his turret when his summoner told him: "_Initiate now, Karelia is in the bush waiting."_ After hearing that Fang jumped into the air and brought down his blade: "Heaven's orchid" Aatrox instantly backed out only to be hit by Karelia and her flail. Fang followed up by sending a dark requiem into him. Karelia was about to hit him again when Aatrox got up and jumped away. Karelia shouted: "God dammit, I hate that jump". Fang looked, void stepped to close some distance and put his sword into the ground. A few seconds later three black rings appeared around Aatrox and a black pillar of energy burst from the ground: "You have slain an enemy" was what was heard by Fang. Satisfied with his achievement he continued to farm. Suddenly he hears: "An ally has been slain" and his summoner tells him: "_Go to bottom lane, they need help urgently"_ Fang rushed through the river as fast as he could to see the girl with the ice bow on one knee and recalling. He also saw a man in gold armor walk away, a woman with a large sniper taking aim and a mermaid healing the man in the gold armor. Realizing what was about to happen Fang void stepped in front of the girl with the ice bow and but the bullet that was flying towards her in half.

"You ok?" Fang asked.

"Thanks a bunch new guy" she said with a smile.

"God dammit" Fang heard the woman with the sniper say.

"I'll take care of your lane for a second while you regain strength." Said Fang.

"Thank you" and then the girl disappeared.

Fang and the sniper were farming on the lane when he hears: "_thanks to sona's ward we can see who is in the bush nearest to their tower. With your skill we should be able to get Nami…the mermaid." _

"Right, so you want me to go?"

"_Yes"._

Fang sent a dark requiem followed up by a Nocturne of shadow (pillar attack) into the bush when he heard that he has slain an enemy again. His summoner told him to head back down to mid lane and prevent Aatrox from destroying his turret. After around forty minutes the enemy team surrendered to Fang's team due to Nasus being farmed with four hundred creeps and Fang dealing tons of damage to everyone on the field. All of them heard the announcement: "VICTORY!" and were instantly transported to the lobby.

"That was kind of fun." Said Fang.

"You're a good warrior Fang Reversi" Said the dog (now Fang knew his name which was Nasus)

"So were you, taking all those hits. Especially from that crocodile." Commented Fang.

"My brother underestimated us both, and paid the price."

"If I had to say…the most important member that let this all happen was Karelia."

"That's true. Even though she is young she is as good as her mother was at jungling."

Suddenly the laughter stopped when Aatrox came up to Fang:

"I have underestimated you Fang Reversi. You are a very strong opponent. I hope to fight you again…and with you in the future."

"Same to you Aatrox."

As Aatrox left the girl with the bow (who is named Valeria) said: "Well let's have a celebration now".

All the members except Nasus agreed to head over to the bar and left.

"You're quite a capable fighter you know." Said Valeria.

"Thanks, your skills aren't to be laughed at either." Said Fang.

"I just got countered in my lane so I had a hard time, but thanks to your intervention we managed to pull it back." After saying that Valeria smiled.

"Heh…no problem". Said Fang.

"You know…" Strummed Sona. "That sword, your techniques and your appearance look similar to someone I used to know." Sona quickly strummed out these words on her instrument.

"You're probably talking about Drake." Said Fang.

At this Sona stopped walking and asked Fang: "You know Drake Reversi?"

"Well…telling you that my full name is Fang Reversi will clear that up won't it?" Fang replied humorously.

"He had a son?" Sona asked shocked.

"Very very veeeerrryyy long story and I don't feel like explaining what happened. Let's go have a bit of fun at the bar."

Sona nodded her head, smiled and continued to walk. After arriving at the bar the group of four walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Celebration and Friendship

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 5: Celebration and friendship.**

After walking into the bar Fang saw numerous champions sitting in the different corners of the room. In one corner you could see a man with cards hustling a man with two large axes, in the other you could see how there was a drinking contest going on between two red haired women and a guy that looked like a pirate. After walking through to order the drinks on of the red haired women came up to Fang.

"So you're the new guy here, we were all watching the match on the screen. You're so strong it makes me wonder if you're human." She laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Said Fang with a smile.

"My name is Sarah Fortune, but I'm known simply as Miss Fortune." Said the woman.

"I'm Fang. It's my first time here so is there anything good to order?"

"Well you can always join us in a contest" Said the second red haired woman who came up and leaned on Miss fortune's shoulder.

"No thanks, I am really bad at holding my liquor."

"Well he does have to have a weakness anyway." Said Miss Fortune.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. I'm Katarina."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Fang.

"Same to you, anyway we have to go now, hope to see you around later." Said Katarina.

"See you later then."

Miss Fortune and Katarina left the bar after that. Fang turned around and continued to think about what drinks he should get.

"Hmmm…" He thought to himself.

"Can I help you?" Asked the bartender.

"Yeah can I get…three beers and one glass of apple juice."

"Sure thing, which beer do you want…oh those three are with you?" Asked the bartender

"Yeah they are. Why?" Asked Fang.

"Then I know what you want, they come here quite often and always get the same thing."

"Oh. Well since you know what they want it solves a lot of trouble doesn't it."

"Yeah. I hear you're the new guy in the league. Quite a show you put on against Aatrox. I was not expecting him to go mid lane though, He's usually a top lane champ."

"Really? Why?"

"Well mid laners are usually ability power mages, like me. Of course there are some champions like Zed or Talon that are becoming popular picks but Aatrox just does not fit mid lane."

"Wow. Didn't know there was that much to think about when being chosen."

"Heh you get used to it. Here are your drinks, enjoy the night."

"Thanks, Here you go" Fang paid the bartender the money for the drinks and went off to his group.

"You took a while." Said Karelia

"Got caught up in a few conversations." Said Fang

"Well as long as you got our drinks we're fine with it" Laughed Valeria.

"So…to our victory and our new champion and friend." Announced Karelia.

They all began to drink and to talk about various things, like who their parents were and how famous they were and are in the league. Sona was quietly playing music and asking how Drake was doing and asked about the events that happened after his disappearance. After a few hours Fang decided to go and buy himself a place to live.

Walking over to the housing management office Fang ran into a man around his height. Fang and the man fell backwards.

"Ouch…Sorry for that" Said Fang.

"No problem, I wasn't looking where I was going. You're Fang correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Fang.

"You're in the newspapers. You made a really good impression on all the summoners and most of the champions, even the veterans such as myself."

"You're a veteran of the league?"

"Yeah, my name is Ezreal. I used to be a popular ADC and mid laner before I retired you see. But you really gave your all out there I'm guessing."

"Ehhh…I didn't want to insult anyone so I didn't say anything about the fact that I was holding back." Fang laughed nervously.

"Really? That's frightening actually…so much power and you were holding back. You didn't even use your strongest skill."

"Well…that's something I want to not use as much as possible. Still I must be on my way, I'm trying to get to the housing management office."

"Oh right, sorry for stopping you then. Goodbye Fang."

"See you Ezreal."

Fang quickly got to the office in time and quickly discussed housing and payment. He paid the man behind the desk and went to his newly brought house. Standing in front of the door of his new house he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Kezia, Karelia, Valeria and the bartender standing before him.

"Hey, nice place you got there." Said the bartender.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Fang.

"Just…checking out your house." Said Kezia.

"There's nothing in it yet so it's not like there's much to look at." Laughed Fang.

"Actually we came to tell you about a celebration in Ionia." Said Karelia.

"What?" Asked Fang

"Well in Ionia there is a festival celebrating the defeat of Noxus in the fields of justice and as a champion that represents Ionia we thought you might be interested." Said Valeria.

"And we're planning to go there tomorrow, want to join?" Asked the bartender.

"Sure thing…but first…I need some sleep." Said Fang wearily.

"Of course, do what you want. We're meeting at the clocktower tomorrow at eleven in the morning. See you there" Said Karelia.

After everyone said goodbye Fang went into his house and instantly fell on the bed there. Fang quickly fell asleep which isn't that surprising since he needed to regain his energy after todays match.


	6. Chapter 6: Ionian Shenanigans

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 6: Ionian Shenanigans.**

After a sleeping for what felt like twenty four hours Fang woke up and did his usual morning routine. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then did morning exercises. After spending about half an hour on exercises Fang went to make himself breakfast. After he was done eating his breakfast (which consisted of toast, milk, and cereal) the time was 10:30 am. Fang remembered his invitation from the bartender (whose name he still did not know) and put on his jacket and left. Since he had half an hour to get to the clocktower he decided to take his time walking there. It was a sunny morning and Fang was rather impressed by the structure of the city and rather liked it, compact but not claustrophobic. Some people ran up to Fang as soon as they saw him and asked him for his autograph. After his first match Fang became very popular because of the skill and teamwork he displayed in it. Continuing to walk towards the clocktower he saw a small mummy with a young girl sitting on the bench discussing stuff that Fang didn't understand, he also saw how there was an angel standing on one of the houses looking for something. He decided to leave them to their own business and get to the clocktower quickly. He eventually got to the tower and got onto the rood using his void step. Unlike the last time there was nobody on the roof, so he decided to appreciate the view by himself. After waiting for around ten minutes he heard the voices of Kezia and Valeria. Fang walked over to the edge where he heard their voices coming from and looked over the edge. He saw how the group was standing there and, he guessed, were waiting for him. Fang backed off a bit, ran towards the rail and single hand vaulted over it. He landed right behind the bartender without causing too much damage to his surroundings. Everyone was slightly surprised at his appearance and jumped back.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Said the bartender.

"You do the same stuff Gareth." Said Kezia.

"Ehhh…" Gareth didn't have a reply to that comment.

"So all of you are ready to go?" Asked Valeria.

"Yep". Everyone replied at the same time and set off out of the city.

As they headed out of the city they could heard Alistar grunt a friendly goodbye and then they went on their way towards Ionia. By calculations it would take them around three days of travel so they decided where they would camp the night beforehand. Karelia and Valeria were traveling on Karelia's boar while Fang, Kezia and Gareth were walking.

"It certainly is a long trip isn't it." Said Fang

"And we have to bypass Noxus…noxians, I hate those guys." Said Gareth.

"How did you two manage to get here from Ionia in one night?" Asked Valeria.

"Well…we were using out abilities to their full extent so I guess we rushed quite quickly." Laughed Fang.

"Well we're going to take our time this time around. So don't go rushing off with your girlfriend." Joked Karelia.

Kezia suddenly stopped and a blush came across her face: "I-I am not his girlfriend…he's just an interesting person to have around to keep me company." Said Kezia.

"So is that why you let him spend a night in your house?" Asked Karelia.

"That…That was because he had nowhere to go then, you would have done the same thing."

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that. Let's keep moving."

The group kept moving through the forest until dusk fell upon them. They increased their pace and got to their first destination which was a small hotel in the middle of the forest. After getting their rooms they quickly headed upstairs and went inside them, the boys in one the girls in the other.

"Hey Fang, wanna go and find out what they are doing in there?" Asked Gareth.

"I would say that if you don't want to end up getting beaten near to death by Karelia it would be wise to stay away."

"There's no fun if there's no risk."

"Nothing better to do?"

"I'm just trying to live my life as a teenager would, embracing my youth."

"You do that Gareth. My dad taught me to respect women since that'll get you further with them than peeking at them through a small hole in the shower."

"Wait…how do you know there is a small hole in the shower?"

"Ummm..it's kinda hard to miss. I saw it when I was putting my toothbrush in the bathroom."

"Riight." Said Gareth sarcastically. "Who was your father anyway, I hear he's a big shot in the League from my dad."

"He used to be. He came from nowhere and quickly established himself as one of the strongest league fighters. He beat escaped champions such as Nocturne and Fiddlesticks multiple times and he saved a few people a few times here and there. Who's your dad anyway?"

"Ezreal. And Lux is my mom. I have both their abilities so I can produce light magic as well as arcane magic." Gareth created two balls in each hand, one made of light, the other of arcane energy. "I generally take the adc lane since I'm better at arcane magic than light magic."

"Cool. Anyway I dunno about you but I'm going to go to sleep now since we do need to wake up early tomorrow."

"All right. I'm going to stay up for a bit and then go. There are a few things I need to do."

"Right…" Fang instantly fell asleep after saying that.

The next morning Fang woke up to find that Gareth wasn't anywhere to be found. He went outside and looked down. Understanding that Gareth ignored his warning he found him beaten up leaning against the wall in front of him. Fang sat down and asked him: "Was it really worth it?" Gareth opened his eyes, looked up and said: "Totally worth it."

After cleaning his face up Gareth rejoined the group that continued to head to Ionia. The girls refused to talk to both Fang and Gareth even though Fang didn't do anything. Gareth explained that they believed that Fang talked him into doing it so they considered him to be the same as him. They continued to walk further when they saw that the trees were becoming more and more wilted. Understanding that they were coming close to Noxus. To avoid dealing with noxians they took a detour through the trees and went around the city, which looked like a large camp rather than a city to Fang. They eventually came out on a big sea which was the sea that they needed to cross to get to their destination. Understanding that the boar wouldn't really fit on a small rowing boat Fang said: "How about I carry him across?"

"Wait what?!" Asked the group in unison.

"He weighs over 600kg. You wouldn't be able to lift him up let alone carry him." Said Karelia.

"Don't worry, my dad made me carry heavier things. Besides, it's not like we have any other options." Said Fang.

"Well…if you want to give it a go then go ahead, but how will you carry him across the sea?"

"My void step allows me to walk on water."

Karelia and Valeria got off the boar, who instantly fell asleep. This made the task easier for Fang who came up to him and picked him up by the side, got underneath him and lifted him up on two hands.

"That is certainly impressive…" Karelia said. She was quite shocked.

"Very impressive…anyway we need to get into the boat." Said Valeria.

"I'll row" Said Gareth.

As soon as everyone was set they began their trek across the sea. At first it wasn't too bad since it was a rather sunny day but as they continued the weather became progressively worse before they became enveloped in a storm. While fang managed to cut his way through the big waves with his one free hand the others didn't have it so easy. Suddenly a large wave appeared in front of them and Fang rushed to help the others. Unfortunately Fang didn't make it in time and all five of them (and the boar) were enveloped in by the wave.

"FANG!" Kezia shouted as Fang tried to reach her hand when suddenly the boar (which didn't understand what was going on) was thrown right into Fang who was pushed further into the current and then he completely lost sight of everything and blacked out.

When Fang awoke he found himself on a beach, Understanding that he landed on Ionia he began to think about the others and ran off to search for them. He ran further into the forest when he came upon a ruin. He decided to quickly jump across to not spend too much time traversing the chasm. While he was searching he suddenly felt something push him forward and off his feet. Fang flew a few feet in the air when he regained his balance and landed on his feet. He saw a floating woman who was surrounded by three floating orbs. She had long silver hair and a black and purple corset which revealed part of her stomach. Fang instantly knew who this was and was hoping to not run into her of all people since Drake told him that she was hard to convince. She spoke.

"What are you doing here boy." She asked in a cold tone.

"I am just trying to get to the other side of the beach." He told her calmly.

"Hmph…you do know that you are intruding on my home…which means I can do whatever I want with you." Her cold tone still there.

"This is going to be a pain" Fang thought to himself. "Let's try and not get into a fight all right miss."

"There won't be a fight."

Fang sighed a sigh of relief.

"Only one sided domination" she then added.

"God dammit" He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: The truth behind the mask

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 7: Truth behind the mask.**

The woman shot out a massive force of energy which pushed Fang further back. Still holding his ground he decided that his best option would be to convince her that he's not there to fight her. While he was thinking one of the orbs around the woman flew straight at him at blinding speed. Fang easily dodged the attack only to understand that she was forming another one right under his feet. Fang jumped up to avoid most of the attack but his feet were still caught in the blast and he lost his balance. Crashing into one of the walls he fell down. Not wasting time he quickly got up only to see that the woman had grabbed a large rock using her powers. Fang looked at it and thought to himself: "Hell of a morning call". The woman brought the rock down on Fang and crushed him. Satisfied with her achievement she began to float away towards the castle in the sky when she hears movement behind her. She turns around instantly to see Fang holding the rock on his one hand: "You know." He said "If you're going to kill me put more effort into it." Fang's taunt had the desired effect when the woman began to focus a large amount of energy around her. Creating more floating orbs she kept looking at Fang who was not moving from the spot. Suddenly she sent all of them flying towards Fang at blinding speed. Fang did his best to avoid them and jumped out of the way. The woman looked at the area, which was now a large crater, and thought that she got rid of the man for good this time. Suddenly she feels the cold steel resting on her shoulder, turning around she saw Fang standing there, one hand completely bloodied since he didn't completely avoid the attack. The woman who was usually confident of her power was surprised that someone had managed to survive her strongest spell: "Just who are you?" She asked.

"As I said before. I'm not here to fight, I'm just trying to get to the other end of the shore."

"For what purpose?"

"I'm trying to find my friends who were caught out by a storm. It's not like I came here on purpose."

"So you're not a noxian assassin?"

"What? You thought I was a noxian assassin?"

"You did come from the shore pointing to noxus so I assumed that you were another person sent to kill me…"

"I've got better things to do than walk around and killing young women." Said Fang.

"Hmph…anyway" She sighed. "My name is Syndra. Those friends you're looking for are in my castle…"

"Huh?"

"I was going to collect myself some fish to eat…when I found four people on the shore…as well as a boar."

"Phew…so they're all alive." Fang sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yes. You should be thankful I didn't give them the same treatment I gave to you."

"Yeah I am. Thank you for taking care of them" Said Fang with a smile.

"Don't thin-" Syndra suddenly dropped to the ground, bleeding from her nose.

"Oi!" Fang rushed over to her and noticed that the purple orbs around her had disappeared completely.

"Sorry…I've overused my power today." She coughed. "I'll go and get your friends…"

Fang picked her up and put her on his back.

"What are you doing?!" She asked surprised.

"Helping you. You helped my friends, I can at least do something to repay you."

"I just tried to kill you."

"You didn't know who I was."

"Th-Thank…I guess"

"No problem"

"But how are you going to get up to the castle?

"Well…let's just say it's going to be a rough ride."

Fang jumped up onto one of the walls and then jumped off to the nearest one near him. Repeating these wall jumps he landed on a floating piece of land. Continuing his ascent he made sure that Syndra didn't fall off from his acrobatic movements. Syndra on the other hand was recalling memories of her past, remembering how she was rejected by others and how no matter what she did people would see her as a monster that can't control her own powers. But this man didn't think of her this way, he thought of her…as a friend? She noticed that they were nearing the castle when suddenly the rocks under Fang's feet crumble and he loses his balance. Fang quickly grabs a hold of the ledge of the castle with one hand and holds Syndra in the other. Sighing Fang begins to pull himself up, only to see that the area of rock which he was holding was beginning to crack. "Well….shit" he thought to himself. As the rock cracked he took out his sword and stabbed it into the rock gaining a new hold and preventing himself and Syndra from falling to their death. Collecting as much strength as he could he swung Syndra over himself and threw her onto solid ground. He then continued to climb upwards eventually getting onto solid ground.

"That was close, you might want to consider fixing that part." Joked Fang.

"I'm more impressed by the fact that even with that arm you managed to keep me from falling…I can heal it…but we need to get inside."

"? Thanks."

"What's with the insecurity in your voice?"

"Just…I wasn't expecting you to be this understanding."

"I'm not as evil as people say I am…well I try not to be anyway"

They both entered Syndra's house. Fang followed Syndra and tried not to touch anything (who knows why might happen). As they continued through Syndra opened one of the doors to a infirmary (or what used to be one). Inside Fang saw Gareth, Kezia, Karelia and Valeria all sleeping with warm towels on their heads:

"They needed to warm up after being in the cold water for so long, I only did basic treatment since they weren't hurt that bad. But you…I can see that your legs are quite hurt…not only from my attack and so is your left arm. Wait here" She said.

Fang sat down and looked around the room. For a floating castle is looked very modern, Syndra probably did a bit of renovating to her new home after she acquired it. Fang knew Syndra's circumstances as Drake told him that she was one of the more interesting Ionians with which he always had trouble. Syndra soon returned with a large book in her hands.

"What's with the book?" Asked Fang.

"It's a book of summoner spells, to be more specific the healing spells. I first need to examine the wounds so I'll need you to stay still for a moment."

As she opened the book she searched for the right page. When she found it she put the book on her lap and said: "Proverka." For a moment Syndra's eyes glowed yellow but quickly returned to their purple origins. She then said: "By the looks of things you're an even greater monster than I am. You left arm is completely destroyed and all the muscle fibers are broken in it. How you managed to throw me like that is beyond me. Your legs are also in bad shape and moving around as you did does not help them heal. And last but not least you have a large wound on your chest which was not healed properly."

"Please…don't heal that wound…" quietly asked Fang.

"Why?" Syndra was curious about the reason why he would want a wound that would hinder his battle potential to remain there.

"It's a reminder…a warning to me."

"Well…it'll hinder your potential on the fields and outside of them as well so pl-"

"No! Just leave the scar there…it'll serve as a reminder to mistakes."

Syndra was a bit stunned that he raised his voice but respected his wish and went on to heal his arm and feet.

"There, we're done."

"Thank you Syndra. But what happened to you back there? I mean I heard that you were supposed to have unlimited magical energy…"

"I used quite a bit of it to prevent the storm from coming here…since it would really mess up my house and when fighting you I used slightly too much power. As well as when I was carrying your friends here it took quite a bit of energy to do so. So I simply put too much "weight" so to say on my body and my magical energy simply shut off for a while. It's almost back completely so don't worry…but as I asked before how did you throw me when you had an arm that was unable to move?"

"Well…I simply used my aura to fuse my muscles for a moment. It's not easy but possible for a short moment."

"Wait…you have magical energy?"

"Something of the sort."

"And you used it on such a miniscule level, so precisely. Wow…I just use my powers for destruction and aesthetics."

"You just healed me?"

"I was just using a summoner spell then so it's not really my power…"

"At least you did something other than destruction."

"True…"

"Ugh…what happened." Asked Gareth who just woke up.

"Finally…the princess woke up." Said Fang.

"Shut up…wait…where am I? Asked Gareth.

"You're in my house right now." Said Syndra.

"S-s-syndra…wh-what are you doing here…Fang do you know who she is?" Asked Gareth with a feared expression on his face.

"Yeah I do know, and I also know that she's the reason all of you guys are still alive and haven't died of the cold."

"R-really…but…"

"People fear the unknown." Said Fang "So naturally it would seem as if Syndra ,who has a power that was not seen by Ionians before, is a monster. And from there the rumors spread…but the reality is very different."

"Well…I don't know…I guess I should say thanks for saving us but…"

"It's understandable if you're still afraid of me, it's not like I expect you to be ok with the circumstances right now." Said Syndra.

"Anyway get some rest, and if the rest wake up tell them what's going on and to get some rest as well."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Gareth.

"I am going to go and look for something to eat."

"I'll show you the kitchen." Said Syndra.

Both Fang and Syndra left the room and Gareth lay back down onto the bed, slightly confused as to what happened and what is happening he decided that the best thing to do is to go with the flow. Fang followed Syndra through the castle in silence, at one point Fang's stomach growled quite loudly through the large corridor. Syndra giggled quietly and said: "You sound like you haven't eaten in a week."

"Seems like my little stunt earlier took a lot of energy." Said Fang.

"Well we're here, feel free to take anything you want from the fridge." Syndra pointed at the fridge which was standing in the corner of the room.

"Thanks." Fang went over to the fridge and got himself some cheese, ham and bread and quickly made himself a sandwich.

"So how is it?" She asked.

"It's good." The words were slightly muffled by the sandwich in his mouth.

"So tell me…how is Drake doing?"

"Hmmm? How did you figure out I was related to Drake?"

"It's not too hard, you look just like him…and act like him as well…which is certainly not a bad thing."

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's a good or bad thing."

Syndra laughed: "It'll certainly get you attention…from people on both ends of the moral scale."

"I guess…I'll just clean up anything that my father left behind I'll clean it up. He's annoying in that sense."

"Don't worry too much about it. You've got quite a group with you, I'm guessing you know who their parents are don't you."

"Yeah, Sejuani, Ashe and Tryndamere, Lux and Ezreal and Ahri. Why do you mention it."

"They're all very strong children…as are you. You shouldn't have too much trouble dealing with trouble if it comes your way."

"Heh…I'll tell them you said that, might change their minds about you."

"Ah well what they think of me is up to them…I also wanted to ask…"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you going to Ionia anyway?"

"For a festival that's going to happen soon."

"Oh the one about Ionia's victory against Noxus…that's quite nice…to celebrate with your friends."

"You must have quite the view from up here."

"Well…it's not like I have anyone to show it to so I haven't really celebrated or anything."

Fang and Syndra remained silent for a while. Fang then said: "I'm going to go and check on the others."

"All right, I'll prepare something to eat for them then."

"Good idea, see you later then."

"See you."

Fang left the kitchen and went back to the infirmary. Once he reached the infirmary he saw that everyone was awake and talking to each other.

"Yo. Took you guys long enough." Said Fang.

"Sorry that we're not as tough as you are" Said Valeria.

"You could have at least acted a bit more relieved that we're all ok." Crossly said Kezia.

"Heh sorry, but that's just how I act to friends who were knocked unconscious by the sea." Said Fang.

"Anyway…as sick as we are we have to keep going, I don't feel like staying here for a long time is a good idea." Said Karelia.

"Yeah, we have to get to the capital since that's where the main party will be."

"What do you think Fang, should we go?" Asked Gareth.

"Actually…I was thinking…maybe we should stay here for a while…" Said Fang looking out of the window.

"Wel- wait WHAT!?" Asked everyone. "We're in Syndra's castle, It's not like we're in a very safe position at the moment, and to be perfectly honest I would like to leave as quickly as possible." Said Kezia.

"She's honestly not as bad as you guys say she is, she just needs some company, that's all…" Said Fang.

The group looked at each other with doubt in their eyes.

"She did save all your lives so you owe her at least this much." Fang pointed out.

Karelia sighed: "Fine…we'll stay here and celebrate here as well."

The group looked slightly uneasy but then agreed to Karelia's decision.

"You guys should go and rest some more, I'll be back with food soon." Said Fang.

"Thanks." Said Valeria with a smile.

Fang got up and left the room and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

_Hey guys, I sadly will not be able to post tomorrow because i'm going to be busy going back home from holiday and then i'll have some school stuff to do. So just enjoy these 7 chapters for now. Feedback is appreciated.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Innocence and Instinct

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 8: Innocence and Instinct.**

"So what are you making?" Asked Fang.

"Just some warm tomato soup. Should warm them up even quicker." Said Syndra.

"They're all awake now…but still skeptical about the whole thing."

Syndra Sighed: "Well it's not like I can force them to trust me can I?"

"That's true. But the again we did agree on one thing…"

"Which is?"

"We're going to stay here for a while if you don't mind."

Syndra turned around and looked at Fang: "But don't you want to celebrate in the capital or anything?"

"Well…we thought about it and decided that we want to see a nice view of the party from a distance." Fang smiled as he said this.

"Umm well ummm-" Syndra couldn't find the right words to say. This is the first time someone has asked if they could stay at her place and celebrate with her: "I would be very happy if you did…" Was all she could say.

"By the way I would focus more on the cooking, it seems to be overheating." Fang pointed out.

"Huh what? Oh yeah." Syndra turned around and returned to what she was doing.

"I think I'm going to go to the centre, get some necessary things and polish my sword. It's been through quite a bit the last time I sharpened it." Said Fang.

"If you want I can give you a map of the surrounding area so that you can reach the capital."

"Nah, I already know where to go." Fang got up and went to the kitchen door where he turned around: "By the way, while the others have agreed to stay here they don't trust you yet. Don't throw any temper tantrums."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on doing anything over the top."

"See you then."

"See you later."

Fang then quickly left the kitchen and headed towards the main entrance, when he got to it he saw Gareth standing on the edge of the floating island that they were on.

"Enjoying the view?" Asked Fang.

"Damn right. For my father this would be heaven, these ruins would be something that he would love to explore…but with her around I doubt that will happen."

"I think if you ask nicely rather than barging in here she'll allow it."

"Maybe…You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I need to fix up my sword a bit, I want it ready for after the vacation…it does annoy me that I only got one match before the holiday."

"What are you, a battle maniac or something?"

"Just someone that wants to refine his skills."

"Just get going, at your speed you'll get there quickly."

Fang turned around and started to back up coming nearer to the edge.

"By the way, anything you want me to get?" Asked Fang

"Nope, I did hear Kezia wants some chocolate or something, not sure…wait, LOOK OUT MAN!" Gareth began to run towards Fang who stepped off the edge and began to fall backwards.

"Later then." Said Fang as he fell.

Gareth looked over the edge to see Fang stick his sword into the rock face to slow his decent and then quickly disappear in a dark flash.

"That guy is a massive show off…" Said Gareth.

As Fang traveled through the forest quickly he came upon a stretch of road. Stopping he decided to follow it towards its destination, which was the capital. Ionia's capital is a capital where there are lots of martial art temples, spiritual temples and dojos. As well as that there are plenty of markets along the streets which sell various produce such as fish or vegetables. Fang went through the crowded streets silently and came to a small shop. Going inside he looked around and asked the monkey that was sitting and juggling the swords in his hands.

"Yo Wukong, you seen your master around?" Asked Fang.

"He's round the back, working on something he calls his masterpiece. Don't suppose you're here to ask him to fix your own sword." Said Wukong pointing at Fang's sword.

"Yeah I am, you said he's round the back?"

"Mhm, I guess he'll allow you to go inside. He's left most of the shop duties to me."

"Right, see you then."

"See ya Fang."

Fang went round to the back of the shop where he saw Yi standing with a sharp sword, it wasn't finished since it was still red from the heat, but other than that the shape of the blade was complete. Yi looked up and asked: "What do you think Fang, I consider this to be my best work so far."

"It looks rough around the edges, who's it meant for?"

"I was asked by Irelia to make a ceremonial sword, I've been working for three months so far. But the hardest part is yet to come."

"I'm guessing you're not going to be able to fix my sword then?"

"Hmm…well there is a reason why it took three months to make the shape of the sword. I am using a very fine steel made from metals that are located in Zaun, Demacia and Ionia. But to make sure that the balance is exactly 33.33% between all metals I need to let it rest to return to its equilibrium."

"I'm guessing the last part is something important?"

"Hmm…the last part is unknown to me right now, but the closer I get to completing this blade the better I understand its wishes. Anyway you said something about your blade?"

"Yeah I need to sharpen it up a bit, how long will that take?"

"The usual, come back in two hours and I'll have it ready for you…I've heard that Riven wants to see you for some unknown reason."

"Riven?"

"Just go to the bar down the street, she's usually there the whole day."

"All right, see you soon."

Fang gave his sword to Yi and left the shop. He went down the street and went into the first bar he saw. Inside he saw lots of people, mainly men, but there was one woman who was sitting in the corner with a broken sword. Fang walked up to her. She was looking rather seriously at Fang and it seemed like she was inspecting him: "So you're Fang Reversi."

"That's me, what did you want?"

"What I wanted was to spar with you, I hear you're a quite capable swordsman."

"I'm afraid I'm swordless for the moment, try me in two hours."

"Yi gave me a spare sword, use that instead."

"Well…is it an expensive sword?"

"He said that: "Knowing you and Fang you guys will most likely destroy half of the arena, I'll give you a sword that won't break on the first strike"."

Fang sighed, he really wasn't in the mood to fight but he couldn't just turn down someone who went through the trouble of preparing this whole match.

"Fine, lead the way."

Riven got up, handed Fang his sword and together they left the bar. They walked a bit until they were in an open field where nobody would disturb them.

"Get ready, I'm going to go all out on you."

"W-Wait a minute, isn't that a bit over the top, it's just a spar."

"A spar to the death then."

Riven lunged at him with a thrust, Fang easily sidestepped it and backed away a few meters. Riven gave relentless pursuit as she began to attack Fang with a mixture of thrusts, slashes and kicks. Fang kept his ground by dodging everything she had to throw at him, but he still didn't return the favor.

"Come on please, I'm not going to fight you all out."

"Are you saying that I'm not worth the effort?" Riven jumped and brought down a powerful slash that made Fang's legs buckle.

"No…ghe…what I'm saying is…that I'm not going to hurt you outside the fields of justice." Fang eventually pushed Riven off of him and got up again.

"Then I'll force you to fight." Riven lifted her sword up, gathered energy, and in a flash of light the blade was re-forged and she swung it at Fang. A large wave of energy headed towards Fang who began to put his blade up to defend himself. The impact caused a large amount of smoke to come out from where Fang was standing. Fang managed to block some of the attack but still took a large hit, his left arm was useless as it lost any ability to move.

"Haaa…shit, that actually hurt." He said.

"Why did you not block it?"

"I did, it's just that the attack was beyond my expectations, but you can only use it once correct?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Your entire body is trembling from the amount of energy that required to pull off. I wouldn't say it wasn't worth it but…"

Fang sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"Where are you going? We're not finished yet." Shouted Riven.

"Well if you're going to come at me with a shattered piece of stone then so be it, but you should know that your hopes to beat me didn't become a reality…I guess if you train your magical energy and create a stronger, sharper slash you might really get me to a point where I can't fight, but for now that's not going to happen."

"You analyzed that during the fight?" Asked Riven.

"To be more precise I analyzed your destructive potential when you were gathering energy. You should also attempt to shorten the time that it takes to gather your energy. I'm gonna go treat my arm, see you around."

Fang left the field while Riven was looking at her sword.

"Stronger and sharper huh…how does that work…" She mumbled to herself.

Fang returned to the capital, he looked at the clock and saw that only half an hour passed since Yi took his sword for repairs. Thinking about what to do Fang wandered into the monk temple to see if there was anything interesting to do. He saw two men talking to each other. He recognized one of them as Lee sin, the monk that sat in a burning fire as an act of protest. The other was Udyr, who recently got the position of the spirit guard. Fang walked up to both of them to see if there was anything he could help them with: "Hey."

"Fang Reversi, it's been a while…" Said Udyr. "What brings you to this place?"

"I'm waiting for my sword to be repaired by Yi."

"I see…and that lead to your appearance in the temple?" Asked Udyr once more.

"Just walking about, trying to see if there is anything to do."

"As a matter of fact…there is." Said Lee sin. "Udyr tells me that the raids on the temple of spirits have increased in frequency, that means that something is going to happen soon. I think I'm right in saying that we need all the help we can get."

"That is correct, but whether this boy is able to keep up with the powers that are floating about is still in question." Said Udyr.

"I wouldn't worry too much Udyr, Fang has enough power to fight "him" by himself…of course it's not that he would win but he'd put up a decent fight." Said Lee sin.

"May I ask who exactly are you talking about?"

"The leader of the demon army, Garmaroth." Said Udyr. "He's been a constant annoyance to the Ionians but he never tried to do anything serious. Until now that is, he's sending his strongest demons to raid the temple, we need to set up a defensive barrier that can withstand the force." Udyr explained.

"So what we need your help with Fang is to help us defend the temple, simple as that." Said Lee sin.

"Well i-"

Fang was cut off by a rumble in the ground, shaking the whole temple violently.

"He's here?" Asked Udyr.

"I don't think so, he wouldn't attack in such a way that's for certain."

Udyr, Lee and Fang headed over to the origin of the rumbling, which happened to be in the centre of the temple. What Fang saw was a large snake like monster that wrapped itself around one of the pillars.

"So…you need help?" Asked Fang.

"If you would focus instead of joking right now that would be great." Said Lee sin.

"Just asking." Said Fang before Udyr jumped straight at the beast.


	9. Chapter 9: Catharsis of a heretic

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 9: Catharsis of a heretic.**

As Udyr jumped at the monster the monster whipped its tail in Udyr's direction. To avoid the most of the damage Udyr went into his turtle stance and put his arms in a cross shape in front of him. The snake hit him and Udyr was sent flying into the pillar behind him. Lee sighed and began to run towards a pillar and quickly began running up the pillar. Jumping as high as he could he sent forward his sonic wave which hit the beast right on its head. Knowing where to aim Lee sent a flying kick right into the beast, who simply shrugged off the attack. Lee landed and backed off to not get hit by the tail coming his way. Udyr stood up and stood next to Lee: "You need to analyze your opponent before rushing headfirst Udyr." Said Lee.

"Hmph, it's got some fight in it for sure." Said Udyr.

"I'll take its attention, you find it's weak spot.' Said Lee.

"Same as always huh, whatever let's go."

Udyr and Lee both jumped into opposite directions to avoid the attack coming their way. Lee sin quickly sent a sonic wave and jumped to the monster to gain its attention. Udyr circled around the beast to see if there was anything he could do. While Lee was avoiding all the attacks the snake would throw at him Udyr activated his phoenix stance and hit the beast right in its back. The beast was lifted off the ground and flew towards Lee who prepared his attack while the monster was flying at him. Turning around in a circle Lee kicked the beast right on its nose with his Dragon's rage. The beast took the full force and flew into the buildings behind Udyr. There was no rest as the beast quickly threw a large rock at Lee, who jumped aside to avoid the boulder. The beast then lunged at him with its tail and destroyed the footing below him. Lee quickly jumped towards the falling rocks and kept avoiding the strikes that were thrown at him. Udyr prepared his tiger stance to shred the snake's armor but before he could do anything he noticed how it turned around and lunged at him with its fangs. Udyr prepared his turtle stance but suddenly a black wave of energy flew into the beast's mouth. The beast let out a awful shriek that pierced everyone's ears.

"Well you did give it a shock." Said Udyr.

"It left itself wide open, I couldn't help myself." Said Fang.

"It's not over yet."

"It wouldn't be interesting if it was."

Fang rushed at the snake and sent out another wave of dark energy. The snake let out another roar which quickly dispersed the wave and destroyed the floor around it.

"I think it's not happy." Said Fang.

"You did hit it straight in the jaw." Said Lee.

"Nobody would be happy if that happened to them." Said Udyr.

The beast lunged at all three of them, Lee and Udyr quickly kicked and punched the tail that was flying towards them and stopped it in its tracks. Fang jumped on the tail and began to run towards the beast's head. Jumping as high as he could, he gathered as much energy as possible in his sword. Just as he was about to strike the beast all the energy in his sword disappeared and he was left in the air. Defenseless Fang twisted his body as violently as he could to dodge the beast's fangs and he crashed into the roof of the temple.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

Lee and Udyr were relentlessly attacking the beast as Fang wondered about what caused his aura to disappear so suddenly. He decided to instead use his sword skills rather than his aura to fight this monster. Preparing an Iai Fang waited for the right moment to strike. Noticing Fang preparing an attack, Lee kicked himself off the beast and let Fang strike. Fang instantly cut a deep wound into the beast's neck and landed in front of it. Enraged the beast let out a roar which sent Lee flying into the nearest pillar. Udyr and Fang managed to stand their ground but the beast quickly got rid of Udyr by thrusting its tail into his stomach which made Udyr cough up blood and sent him flying far into the temple's pool. The beast then flicked its tail and released a barrage of sharp scales. Fang began to deflect the barrage only to realize that there was too much for him to block so he shielded his face from most of the scales and was thrown into the wall behind him. The beast looked at him for a moment before lunging at him with its mouth wide open. Fang got up using his sword as a walking stick and prepared for the worst, when suddenly a large rock fell on the beast crushing its head.

Fang looked up to see Syndra floating in the air: "You needed help." She asked.

"Nope, none at all." Joked Fang.

"Ungrateful bastard." Retorted Syndra crossing her arms.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem, I saw that there was something going on here and I think I came right on time."

"You certainly did."

"Anyway, I'm going to go now before anyone se-" Syndra was cut off by a kick in the back of her head.

"HEY!" Fang ran over to Syndra to catch her. Catching her right before she fell Fang looked up and saw Akali standing on the edge of the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Fang.

Without a word Akali jumped behind Fang and attacked Syndra, who was in his arms. To avoid letting her get hurt Fang turned around and took the attack. Feeling the attack pierce his right arm Fang gritted his teeth. He then felt a strong kick towards his neck which sent him flying into the opposite wall. He turned around mid-air to avoid hurting Syndra and smashed into the wall with full force. Coughing up blood he looked up to see Akali standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Why do you defend her?" She asked in a cold tone.

"She just saved my life, and she saved my friends. Do I need any other reason." Fang replied.

"Do you know what she has done in the past."

"Do I look like the kind of guy that lives in the past? Also it's not good for your health to remain in the past, it'll stress you out if you try to fix all your past mistakes."

"Stress means nothing to me. All I want is that to kill that woman. If you get in my way I'll have no other choice but to kill you as well."

"Were you always such a heartless girl."

"I do what must be done."

"Same for me."

Fang laid Syndra down and picked up his sword. He looked at Akali and lunged at her. She quickly dodged the attack and counter attacked. Countering the counter attack he tried to stick to her so that she did not have any space to maneuver. They exchanged blows for another five minutes before Fang noticed that Akali had stopped attacking him and attempted to make distance between them. Just as Fang was about to follow he felt something stick into his back. He stopped, wobbled a bit before succumbing to the sleeping poison that was imbued in the weapon. When he woke up he saw Lee and Udyr both talking about the events that have occurred. Remembering what happened he jumped out of the bed and ran towards them: "Where did they take her?" He asked.

"It's pointless, once the Kinkou decides that their target will die, that's what eventually happens." Said Lee.

"What happened to her?"

"They're going to execute her, in the main square." Said Udyr. "There is no point, in your current condition you can't do anything."

"I'm still breathing, so I'm not completely useless." Fang void stepped onto the roof of the temple and then disappeared.

"Eh….just like his father, he does not think about consequences." Said Lee.

"Sometimes that's a good thing." Udyr replied.

"Sometimes…sometimes…"

Fang quickly ran towards the main square where he was the three members of the kinkou order, Irelia, Karma, Yi and Wukong. A large crowd gathered around the execution platform. The ninja dressed in blue took out the bright white sword and pointed it at Syndra who was restrained by magic seals and ropes.

"Do you have any last words heretic?" Asked the ninja.

"Please, don't do this." Syndra pleaded.

"It's too late to atone for your sins Syndra. What's done is done, you can't reverse your past."

The ninja then walked towards Syndra and pulled his arm back: "Be purified heratic." He said.

Syndra closed her eyes and brought her head down. As the ninja thrust the blade she heard it pierce flesh. Strangely enough she did not feel pain, she wondered if the fear simply cut off the pain sensors. She then heard the crowd gasp and shout, realizing that something is amiss she opened her eyes to see Fang standing in front of her. Her eyes widened at the realization of what he just did: "F-Fang…what did you…" Was all she managed to say while her body was still in shock. The ninja's eyes were also wide from the shock that somebody stood in front of him. Fang on the other hand thought to himself: "_That was pretty retarded…but I guess it could be worse."_ He then felt the blade be pulled out of his chest. Struggling a bit to breath he looked up at everyone's shocked faces.

"You…why do you stand in my way." Asked the ninja.

"Sorry Shen, I owe this woman my life, if you want to kill her you have to try harder." Fang said with a smile. Blood trickled from his mouth as he realized that he took a strong blow to his lung.

He released a burst of energy to destroy the seals that kept Syndra in place and to make Shen back off: "Go, I'll catch up." Said Fang smiling.

"No, I'm going to help yo-" Syndra was cut off by Fang who said:

"Just leave will you, I need space to fight. Also your powers aren't suitable for confined fighting."

Syndra sighed. She then turned around and quickly said: "Just don't die, I wouldn't want another life taken because of me."

"Just go." Said Fang.

Syndra began to fly when Akali jumped at her. To block her Fang put his sword in front of him and blocked the kick. Both of them landed at the same time.

"Do you know what you just did?" She asked, obviously angry that Fang interrupted the execution.

"Saving someone who wishes to right their wrongs is something anyone here should be willing to do."

After saying that Fang sheathed his sword and said: "That said, there is no way I'm going to fight all of you. So feel free to arrest me for my "crime"".

Looking at Fang, Shen came up to him and said: "What you have done will not be punished lightly."

"I know. I'm waiting." Said Fang.

Shen then took Fang by the wrists and took him to the Ionian prison. Akali and Kennen followed suit while Lee and Udyr watched over the whole ordeal.

"If it was Drake he'd probably end up fighting them." Said Lee.

"He made a wise choice, his crime is certainly hefty but he isn't considered to be a heretic." Said Udyr.

"Let's go, we need to find out more about the recent attacks…hopefully they won't attack while he's in prison."

"Let's hope so, he has skill that boy. But he needs training."

"Agreed."

With that Lee and Udyr went back to their temple while Fang was thrown into prison.


	10. Chapter 10: Where angels fear to tread

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 10: Where angels fear to tread, Where devils scream in horror.**

Thrown and chained in prison Fang sat around meditating, it was something he was used to doing when he couldn't do anything else. Time passed very quickly while he was meditating since he wasn't focused on reality at the moment. After what felt like ten minutes the door to the cell opened and Shen stepped inside. He walked over to Fang who noticed the disturbance in the air and stopped meditating to look who came to visit:

"Well you're my first visitor, you came to chat?" Said Fang.

"Even now you can't take things seriously…just like Drake. Both of you have meddled in Ionia's dealings and both of you think of it as a joke. I can't stand people like you." Said Shen with an angry tone.

"Damn…and I thought we could be best friends." Joked Fang

Shen sent his right fist into Fang's face: "You just let a murdering psychopath leave and the only thing you can do is joke about it?!" Shouted Shen.

"A murdering psychopath…you've got the wrong person then." Said Fang coldly.

"She killed one of our best magicians and dozens of people who went near her territory."

"She did kill the magician, her mentor, but she did not kill anyone else except noxian invaders."

"Is that what she told you? And you fell for it, you're pathetic Fang, you can't even spot an obvious lie."

"Not when the so called lie is a truth."

"All you have done is delay her death, we will find her and this time there will be no intervention."

At these words Fang instantly stood up and ripped his left hand out of its chains: "If you do that, then you're going to have to deal with more than just a strong magician."

"Your threats mean nothing to me."

"They aren't supposed to, they're supposed to mean something to the ones that you wish to protect."

"Are you suggesting that you will terrorize this nation?"

"A nation that kills innocent people is not a nation worth living in."

"Innocence is a lie, you only have the people who have yet to be guilty and the guilty. You will remain here until we finish our search. Then we will decide what to do with a traitor like you."

"I'll be waiting…"

Shen left the cell and Fang sat down again and continued to meditate. This time he managed an entire four hours before another presence presented itself to him:

"Well sweetheart you aren't looking too good in here." Said Ahri.

"Could be worse." Said Fang.

"How's my daughter? Where is she right now."

"She's recovering."

"From what? Was there a fight?"

"Shipwreck, when travelling here we encountered a storm."

"And where is she recovering."

"The one who saved her from dying of the cold was Syndra."

"I see…so she does have a heart."

"Losing yourself one time does not mean you have no regrets."

"I always wondered about that woman, when facing her on the fields she was always aggressive and cold but I felt regret in her soul."

"A human life is a heavy burden."

"I know that too well…"

"But she's safe…what's going on outside, why are you here?"

"Lee sin called me, he said that it was urgent and that they needed my knowledge of essences to understand what Garmaroth is planning."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know, but Lee is very nervous about it, he does not show it but he understands that in the worst case scenario we're all going to die and Ionia is lost."

"I see…If you need help you know where to find me."

"You're chained to a wall, you're not going to be much of a help."

"These things are here to give them the feeling of security, it won't hold me but I'd rather not cause a scene right now."

"Hahaha just like Drake. If you want to impress someone then impress my daughter, I'm too old for you anyway."

"Well isn't that a shame."

"You even have he speaking pattern…it's like you're the same person."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"A bit of both…I'm going to head off now. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Good luck with whatever you're doing."

"Thank you." Ahri left blowing a kiss in Fang's direction.

Fang closed his eyes and continued to meditate.

Meanwhile in the temple Lee sin and Udyr were studying the recent attacks. Both of them have been trying to find a correlation and a reason behind these attacks. The only thing they managed to figure out is that the attacks have been getting stronger but they have also been more frequent. This meant that Garmaroth was planning something and both of them knew it. They couldn't figure this one out by themselves and they knew it, they needed help and they knew exactly who they needed…

Kezia woke up and walked over to the bathroom. Doing her usual daily routine she went over to the kitchen to make herself breakfast to find Gareth already standing there cooking.

"Hey Kezia, want some eggs?" Asked Gareth.

"That would be nice yes." Said Kezia.

"Where are the rest?"

"Still sleeping. I wonder what happened to Fang…and Syndra."

"Worried about them?"

"N-not at all…just wondering."

Gareth smiled and put the cooked eggs onto a plate.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." Kezia replied.

They both ate in silence until Valeria and Karelia came into the kitchen.

"I wonder if those two are dead or not…" Asked Karelia.

Kezia choked on her food and stood up: "They're not dead…that's for certain…" She stated.

"Look who's getting all defensive, I wouldn't be surprised if they were severely injured. I saw that snake from here." Said Valeria.

Before Kezia could reply Syndra flew into the room and went straight for the first aid kit.

"S-Syndra?" Asked Karelia cautiously.

"It's all my fault, if I didn't appear there none of this would have happened." She mumbled to herself half crying.

"What happened?" Asked Gareth.

"They…they took Fang and imprisoned him." She replied.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"I can imagine why." Said Karelia. "But he's too strong to be imprisoned in a normal prison."

"I think I understand what he's doing but not the reason why." Said Gareth.

"We can't just sit around here, we have to get him out." Said Valeria.

"And become burdens for our own nations by bailing out a prisoner, nice thinking frost head." Said Karelia.

"What else are we going to do?" Asked Kezia.

"We-" Syndra began to speak but didn't finish because there was an earth shattering screech that could be heard across the whole of ionia.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Karelia.

"Guys…Fang is one thing but if I were us I'd haul ass…" Said Gareth.

"What's happening?" Asked Valeria.

"Something really, really bad." Said Syndra looking out of the window as well.

Lee sin and Udyr also heard the screech, as did Yi, Ahri and Wukong:

"What was that?" Asked Wukong.

"A really big problem" Said Yi

"We're going to need everyone to help us this time around." Said Lee sin.

"Even then it'll be a close scrape." Said Udyr.

"We need a plan." Said Ahri.

"Plan or no plan this is going to be tough." Said Udyr.

Meanwhile in Fang's cell the walls were shaking and a shiver ran down Fang's spine. He looked up and understood that nothing changed. That is until he heard a voice:

"You look like shit."

"Considering the fact that I look like you, you just managed to insult yourself insulting me." Replied Fang.

"Is that any way to talk to your father, Fang?"

"Sup Drake, came to visit I see."

"I came to tell you that we've got problems, large ones." Said Drake.

"How large?"

"Large enough to have both of us working together."

Fang looked at Drake and said: "Garmaroth is here isn't he."

Drake nodded.

"Well then." Fang got up and quickly ripped out all the chains. "Let's go kick some ass."

Together they left the cell and began to head up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11: Follow me

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 11: Follow me.**

"So dad, do you have any sort of plan for taking down this guy?" asked Fang.

"Ehh…sort of. It requires a lot of distraction and us taking him down in one shot." Said Drake.

"So not really. Well I guess we could make up a proper plan along the way."

"What we need to do is get Ahri and Kezia to double our aura power."

"They can do that?" Asked Fang in surprise.

"They use spiritual energy as their source of power. It's only natural that they can increase our powers."

"And how are we going to find them?"

"Good question. Let's get to a vantage point."

Fang and Drake both jumped up a building to get a more clear view on the capital of Ionia. While the city itself wasn't damaged, there was a large shadow looming over it. Looking further into the distance Fang could see a large four legged demon that was coming closer to the city.

"I see he brought his pet along…this complicates things a little." Said Drake.

"Well if it's anything like the last one we should defeat it easily." Said Fang.

"Garmaroth won't let you do that so easily. Tell me did you suddenly lose your power at one point when fighting one of his monsters?"

"…Well yeah, but I thought that was my screw up."

"The reason why I said we have to take him down in one shot is simply because he can take away any power we've built up in the blink of an eye. Of course this only counts for magical/spiritual power not for physical."

"So why don't we just fight him without using our aura?'

"Two reasons: One, I don't exactly feel like it, two, he is an opponent you don't really want to fight in melee range."

"So how do you plan on fighting him?"

"Well…his fighting ability is very good, almost as good as mine, and his use of magic is incredible. Technically we're going to have to get a good shot in and take him down…but that is much easier said than done."

"He sounds like the perfect warrior. He has to have some form of weakness."

"If I had to name one weakness…it's probably arrogance."

"Well…that's anyone's greatest weakness…then let's exploit it completely."

Fang and Drake both continued to travel towards the main square when Fang stopped and turned around: "What are you doing?" Asked Drake.

"We're going to need lots of power to take down that thing…and I know just the person. Can you collect everyone that we need?" Said Fang.

"No problem…just one question. Who is this person?"

"Syndra."

"Woah wait up, since when does she help others."

"Since yesterday afternoon."

"Well it's certainly great if she will help us…but I'm not sure if she will."

"Don't worry…I'll be back soon."

"Well…I trust you so I'll meet you at the main square when you're done."

"Later Drake."

Fang void stepped into the air and rushed towards the forest towards Syndra's castle. Although he got there rather quickly he noticed how Synrda (using her telepathy) was carrying Karelia, Kezia, Gareth and Valeria down to solid ground. Quickly changing course he jumped down to the group and didn't waste any time with questions: "Syndra we need your help."

"My help?" She asked. "How do you want me to help you?"

"Well…I was wondering…if you can-"

_Meanwhile on the other side of Ionia._

Drake stopped to look at the approaching beast and wondered how much time he had left. He ran as quickly as he could to the main square where he expected everyone to be. To his surprise only Ahri and the three memebers of the Kinkou order were there:

"Hey where is Yi and the rest?" Drake asked.

"Well…let's just say that we've decided to divide our attention when taking care of that thing." Said Shen.

"So they went to grab it's attention…somehow I don't think that will work." Said Drake.

"Why not?" Asked Kennen.

"Well its master sure as hell won't let his precious pet get killed that easily."

"That's why we sent so many people, so that they can divide their attention even further." Said Akali.

"I fought this guy before, he'll be able to take down most of those guys with a flick of his wrist."

"Is he really that strong?" Asked Shen.

"The only hope we have is that he'll be arrogant enough to play around with that group…I hope Fang comes here soon with his friend."

As if on cue Fang lands with his group of friends and Syndra. The kinkou order's eyes open wide and are about to go on the offensive when both Drake and Fang stop them.

"Listen I know you have a grudge against her and all but just this once you have to understand she's our one hope of winning this fight." Said Fang.

"What is she going to be able to do? It's not like she's able to duel Garmaroth by herself." Said Kennen angrily.

"She will do something else, something like me and Drake discussed…but a bit different."

"Explain Fang. We were going to get Ahri and Kezia to double our aura power and then take him down in one blow." Said Drake.

"I remember that dad, but the thing is Garmaroth might be able to steal our energy like he has before. So I was thinking of maybe containing it in a sort of catalyst so that it can be used at the right moment."

"Are you saying that we store our power in Syndra?" Asked Drake in surprise.

"Pretty much, Ahri and Kezia double our aura, Syndra takes it away, and then in the very last moment she'll return it to us tenfold."

"Can we trust her though…" Asked Ahri.

"Mom she's a very kind person if you get to know her better, she's not as evil as people say she is." Said Kezia.

"All right, we've gotta cut the chit – chat short, I will go with Valeria and Gareth to assist Lee, Udyr, Irelia, Yi, Wukong, Karma and Soraka." Proudly said Karelia.

"I'm coming as well, we might just be able to take down Garmaroth without this woman's help." Said Akali bitterly.

"Then let's get moving. Good luck Fang, and Kezia." Said Gareth.

"Thanks, you too Gareth, don't do anything your parents wouldn't do." Said Fang.

"That means I can do plenty of crazy stuff." Laughed Gareth.

The four of them set off towards the large beast that was slowly getting closer to the main city walls. As soon as they left Kezia and Ahri began to transfer their powers into Fang and Drake. Everything was going as planned until an unexpected arrival came:

"So who's willing to come and entertain me." Said the demonic voice.

Everyone was startled by the sudden appearance of Garmaroth who was sitting on the top of the monument eating an apple.

"Damn…This is certainly a development." Said Drake. "How have you been old man, you look like you're falling apart."

"Heh, the young upstart who almost killed me last time. I've been doing well, though that wound you gave me still hasn't healed. I was hoping to get some payback for last time." Said Garmaroth.

"Ahri, that's enough for now." Said Drake.

"But-" Ahri began but was silenced by Drake.

"It's fine, it's not like I'm going to be fighting him with the intent to beat him."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ahri.

"Focus on Fang, I'll keep him busy in the meantime. Hey old man. How about we try to keep collateral damage to the minimum here." Asked Drake.

"Well…If you believe you can get that kid to be more powerful than me then go ahead. Just don't rely too much on him, nothing will change in the end." Said Garmaroth calmly.

"Then let's go."

Drake instantly dashed at Garmaroth and the battle began.

* * *

_Sorry about the long Break, I am busy with school and university choices and stuff so i've got to balance a lot of things at the moment. I'll try to write as much as possible but don't bet on the Ionia arc to end this month.  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Hail the Villain

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 12: Hail the villain.**

"Well shit…would you take a look at this." Said Drake. "Must be getting old."

Drakes left arm was completely useless now, all the nerves in it have been destroyed and he couldn't move it let alone fight with it.

"You seem to have weakened Drake. Last time we fought you put up more of a challenge." Said Garmaroth.

"Yeah well last time you didn't have such a trick up your sleeve."

"I came prepared for this fight unlike you. No matter how many men and women you have against me they'll all fall before me."

"I guess this arm's going to be useless now isn't it…and it'll certainly be a pain to carry around if it isn't doing anything…" In that instant Drake cut off his entire left arm.

"You'll die from blood loss you know."

"Meh…I did come partially prepared you could say." Drake took out a health potion and drank it. The wound that was caused by his quick removal of his arm closed in a matter of seconds.

"Still…if you can't beat me with two what makes you think you can beat me with one hand. I'll just repeat my attack and it's my victory."

"Yeah I'll give you credit, that trick was certainly impressive, taking in the energy I collected in my attack and sending it back at me…that certainly is an annoying trick but…"

"It won't be enough to bring you down huh…I've got time to kill…and I can see that my pet is having lots of fun against those pathetic warriors."

"_Come on Fang…I need you to be ready soon…this guy is much stronger than before…I hope I can stall him for long enough."_

Drake rushed towards Garmaroth again but this time he decided to use his dismembered arm as a decoy: "That's not going to work you know" said Garmaroth and instantly disintegrated it with his energy. Garmaroth quickly gathered energy in his palms to block Drake's strike and blocked the flurry of blows that followed. Drake quickly spun around trying to get a hit on the side when Garmaroth stepped in and thrush his palm right into Drake's chest. Drake instantly flew into the building across and coughed up blood. "_Shit…I guess the blood loss dulled my movements…at this rate…" _Drake didn't have time to finish his thought when he saw Garmaroth thrush two fingers towards his head. Reacting just in time Drake moved his head out of the way and jumped back to make distance between him and his opponent. Garmaroth spent no time in closing the distance. Now that he was on the offensive Drake could only defend…but the equal line between Garmaroth's offense and Drake's defense quickly faded when Drake felt two fingers scrape his cheek leaving a small cut along it. Realising that he wouldn't be able to keep up he attempted to roll away from the assault but Garmaroth was prepared for such an action. As soon as Drake began to bend into a roll Garmaroth sent a kick right towards his stomach. Again Drake flew into a nearby statue and fell face first onto the floor. Drake did his best to stand up but it was visible already that he couldn't hold on for much longer. Garmaroth sighed at this and said: "You disappoint me Drake…I was expecting more from you…you had time to grow but you only regressed into weakness." Drake who now fell back on the wall and sat down made a smile and laughed: "Regressed into weakness…that's what humans eventually do…but the reason they regress into weakness isn't entirely dependent on age…or health…or will…it's also dependent on trust. How much do you trust the person in front of you to carry on your baton pass? My answer is…" Garmaroth decided to finish Drake's lecture and prepared three fingers and thrust them towards his head. "My answer is…I trust them with my life." Drake smiled as he said this. Garmaroth quickly stopped and turned to the side and noticed too late how a large wave of energy hit him and sent him flying into the middle of the street. Fang ran towards Drake with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Oi dad…dad are you still with us?" Fang asked frantically. The usually calm and composed Fang was completely shocked by the state of his dad.

"Heh…been better…you're ready?" Asked Drake.

"Ahri said she felt how your life force was slowly eroding and we had to stop early…sorry."

"Damn…I'm saved by a pipsqueak who could barely hold a sword when he was seven…you've certainly impressed me…now your opponent is still here. I'll be fine. Go kick his ass back to hell eh Fang."

Fang took a large breath, smiled, took Drake's hand and said: "Damn fucking right I will dad."

"How touching…final last words between father and son…too bad I have to kill both of you here and now." Said Garmaroth who sustained no visible damage from Fang's attack.

"Damn…that's all it did huh…you're a tough bastard you do know that…" Said Fang with anger in his voice.

"An attack like that won't hurt me boy…now unless you want to end up like your father I suggest that you turn around and run…I'll give you a ten second headstart…not that it'll-" Garmaroth was cut off by Fang who instantly brought his blade down and made a clean cut in the stone pavement in from of him and right next to Garmaroth.

"So you know how to swing a metallic stick…congratulations…what now."

"Now…I dunno…we start dancing?"

"How long can you keep up the calm attitude?"

"Long enough to send your ass back into hell…now then…" Drake extended his right hand with his sword and made a bow. Lifting his head up he said: "Shall we dance?"

Garmaroth instantly rushed towards Fang and spent no time in bringing his hand down with the intent of cutting Fang in two. Fang easily dodged and began to counterattack when he noticed how Garmaroth lifted his right leg up with the intent to kick him in the neck. Bringing his sword to defend himself against this attack Fang was pushed back a fair distance. Maintaining his concentration he solidified his stance and waited for Garmaroth's move. Garmaroth disappeared from Fang's sight but his other senses told him where he is exactly and Fang collected energy for a Dark Requiem and sent a backwards slash behind him. What happened afterwards was slightly unexpected as Fang was forced to do a backflip using the tip of his blade as a support to avoid the great wave of energy that was returned.

"You're more agile that Drake is…thanks to that agility you avoided a fatal blow." Said Garmaroth.

"So you took my energy and returned it to me with increased power…aren't you an original villain. Should I hail this originality?" Asked Fang sarcastically.

"You're beginning to annoy me with your sharp tongue. Maybe I should cut it out first to make sure you don't kill me with your stupid remarks."

"Interlude over, let's continue the show."

This time Fang went on the offensive and began to exchange blows with Garmaroth. The exchange of blows lasted for quite a while…Kezia who was watching from behind one of the buildings guessed that it lasted around seven minutes. She was in awe at how Fang was fighting his opponent, a leader of a demon army. She began to wonder who was the demon…Fang or Garmaroth. Their aura's were so similar it was quite scary…Then the equilibrium broke. Fang stepped back with a small wound on his right shoulder.

Both of them were panting by now. This was a fight that would be decided by who makes the first mistake…and they both knew it. As they returned to exchanging blows the one who backed away this time was Garmaroth who gained a rather large cut on his chest.

"I'm impressed…you've managed to cut me…and bring my stamina near its limit. I have an offer for you." Said Garmaroth.

"Hmm?" Asked Fang.

"Why don't you join our army…you're stronger than everyone here…come with me and I'll show you a place where you can fight strong opponents for eternity."

Fang sighed: "To me I'm not the strongest here…if I went all out I'm certain there are plenty of people who could stop me…and it's not about the fight…it's about the things that you protect, if I go with you sure I can fight strong people forever but what's the point…I'm not fighting for a reason…just for violence and that is something that just doesn't sit well with me. So take that offer and shove it up your ass." Said Fang pointing his middle finger and sticking his tongue at Garmaroth.

"That's a shame…I really thought we could get along but…I can see that's not going to happen any time soon. So let's begin to wrap this up shall we."

"Is it the climax already? And here I was thinking I might be able to entertain the guests for a little longer."

Garamaroth suddenly stopped and began to become enveloped in a dark red aura: "As you understand I have places to go and stuff to do…so if you're not going to join me…I'll have to get rid of you."

Now standing in his demon form Garmaroth looked at Fang with his red eyes. Fang noticed a difference in his energy flow but could not determine Garmaroth's strength at that moment. He got his answer soon enough as he found himself flying sideways through the street. Before being able to comprehend what happened he was kicked upwards by Garmaroth. Unable to understand what is going on he noticed that now he was flying towards the ground. He then felt a hand grip his head and smash it right into the pavement with great force. Floating above him Garmaroth laughed: "So where is that sarcastic attitude Fang Reversi. What's the matter…can't speak? Too bad I was hoping you would give me a bit more fun than this but…I guess this is your limit. Now then…it's time to say goodbye to your father and whoever else you cared about as you're going to be killed now. I'm disappointed in you." Garmaroth raised a demonic sword which he held in his right arm and dove towards Fang who managed to roll himself over just in time to see the tip of the blade stop right before his eyes. Then he noticed blood on his face which was trickling from the edge of the blade and finally he noticed the thing that shocked him the most. The nine tails that fell softly onto his legs.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to the masquerade

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 13: Welcome to the masquerade.**

Trying to understand what happened in that moment, Fang wondered if he was alive or dead. In his shock he failed to notice how Garmaroth lifted himself into the air and threw the deadweight off of the tip of his blade. Fang seeing that Garmaroth's blade was free of its weight quickly looked around and saw Kezia falling to the ground. Running towards her and throwing his sword aside he caught her in a slide stopping halfway down the long street. Kezia coughed a bit until she opened her eyes and looked right into Fang's blue eyes. Fang was shocked at the whole event and had no idea what to do as he tried to close the wound that was on her stomach.

"Just give me a moment, I'll think of something…just hold on Kezia. Please." Fang's voice was laced with panic as he realized that there was nothing he was able to do to close the wound.

"I knew it was a stupid thing to do…" coughed Kezia: "But it was something I had to do…I couldn't stand there and watch you die could I." Kezia said with a smile.

"Damn it…I need to get you to a hospital…just don't give in yet…I'll bring you somewhere safe…please."

Kezia put her hand on Fang's cheek: "I think I understand my mother a bit better now…heh…if your father looked anything like you do when he was younger I can understand why my mother fell for him." After saying this Kezias' hand became limp and fell. Looking at her closed eyes and smiling face Fang suffered a large mental blow: "Hey…oi…Kezia…Kezia…" Fang shook her slightly before he heard Garmaroth laugh:

"Isn't this perfect. She gave up her life in vain…how pathetic mortals are…now if you are finished reenacting your tragic scene I'll be taking your life without any obstructions now."

Fang slowly got up with his head hung down looking at Kezia. Without a moment to spare Garmaroth dashed forward with intent to kill and thrust his sword towards Fang. Just before the blade reached Fang it stopped again…this time without outside interference. Garmaroth stood shocked as he attempted to pull the blade towards him. Fang who caught the blade with his hand turned an eye towards Garmaroth who instantly began to back off before he realized that he was too slow. Not seeing the attack he was cut from his left hip to his right shoulder. As soon as he could Garmaroth backed off to make sure to analyse the situation. The cut was quite deep and if he didn't try to escape he knew he would have been cut in half. Turning his attention towards Fang he didn't see something he expected to see. Judging by the events that happened he expected Fang to be in great sorrow or rage but all he saw was void…Fang's stoic emotion made him uneasy. Forcing out a nervous laugh Garmaroth said: "So what now you can follow my speed or some crap like that?" Fang remained silent. "That was a lucky strike you got on me and I'll make sure it won't happen again." Fang still remained silent…this annoyed Garmaroth, the usually sharp tongued Fang refused to entertain him with his retorts. Dashing at him again Garmaroth attempted to do a vertical slash when he felt his blade blocked instantly. Continuing his assault Fang's facial expression did not change in the slightest. Strangely enough Garmaroth couldn't even get a clear grasp on Fang's parrying technique. Attempting to push forward to gain the advantage in momentum Garmaroth lost focus to his surroundings entirely. Only focused on killing the human in front of him he kept his relentless assault. After minutes upon minutes Garmaroth was shocked to realize that Fang didn't move backwards at all. Deciding that speed wasn't the way to go Garmaroth tried the brute approach and decided to try and make him fall to his knees. Raising his blade up, he prepared a powerful blow but was instead engulfed by a large wave of jet black energy.

After the smoke cleared Garmaroth was clearly damaged by that attack…which worried him. "_What was that? What just happened? He didn't even prepare an attack of such a scale so what just hit me?"_ Garmaroth's facial expression showed only one emotion at that point; fear. Fang sighed. Garmaroth looked up at Fang who was standing with his face devoid of any emotion. Then Fang spoke with and emotionless tone: "Get up." Garmaroth looked with the same expression of fear: "_What the hell is this. A moment ago I was kicking him around like a tin can, and now we reversed the roles." _Fang spoke again: "Didn't you hear me? I said get up." Still keeping his emotionless tone. Garmaroth shook his head and thought to himself: "_As long as I focus I can beat this guy. He just caught me off guard. I have to focus." _Garmaroth slowly got up and made a solid stance. This time he would move with care rather than force. Quickly closing the distance he tried to thrust towards Fang's right lung it was again deflected. But this time Garmaroth understood what Fang was doing and slashed towards Fang's blade. Fang quickly blocked the attack and remained indifferent to the situation: "That was quite the trick you had there. Quickly "sheathing" and "drawing" your blade like an iai. That is certainly a good way to keep up with an opponents speed." Said Garmaroth "but now that I know the secret it won't work on me again." Garmaroth instantly minimized his movements and tried to keep Fang's sword in his sight using a collection of jabs, slashed and feints he attempted to get Fang to make that one crucial mistake. The equilibrium was once again broken when Fang moved his blade closer to his body. Seeing this as the time to strike Garmaroth sent his blade right towards Fang's throat. Initially missing his mark he still managed to pierce Fang's shoulder. "Finally I got you. Took a while but I guess you know where this is going. Now then shall we-" Fang placed his left hand on Garmaroth's blade and gripped it tightly. "Shall we end this? I was thinking the same thing…" said Fang. Garmaroth look at Fang's right hand which had sheathed the sword: "_Is he planning an iai from this range? I have to get way NOW!" _Garmaroth tried to pull away but couldn't manage to break free from Fang's grasp when he heard: "This one's for Kezia. The seventh deadly sin…Wrath." Fang created a powerful iai at point blank range which cut Garmaroth in half. Taking out the blade from his shoulder he looked down at Garmaroth who began to turn to ash as he started to speak: "Heh…I lost huh…so what you got some powerup in the end or what?" Asked Garmaroth.

"I dunno…maybe…maybe not. Not like it matters anymore." Said Fang.

"I guess with a strong guy like you around Ionia won't fall to our forces any time soon…that's a shame…heh even he would have trouble…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, my time's up. Just watch your back from now on Fang Reversi." With those words Garmaroth completely turned into ash and was blown away by the wind.

"What a hollow victory." Said Fang. "What a damn pointless victory." Said Fang as he looked towards the coast where the group of Ionian warriors were fighting Garmaroth's pet.


	14. Chapter 14: A skylines severance

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 14: A skylines severance.**

Shortly after the fight it began to rain. As Fang walked with Kezia in his arms towards a bench where his dad was sitting and was busy being healed by Ahri. Ahri looked up and at first had a face of joy until she say Kezia lying lifeless in Fang's arms. Ahri let out a loud scream as Fang continued to walk towards them with his head hung in shame, his black hair covering most of his face. Fang then put Kezia down on one of the concrete barriers that surrounded the square. Ahri ran over instantly and fell to her knees crying into Kezia's arm. Fang stood there not saying anything when Drake came up to him with his new bandaged arm: "What happened?" He asked.

"I got careless…" Said Fang silently.

"Careless! You got careless! Just whose daughter do you think it is that is dead? Hmmm? You useless excuse of a man, you might have killed Garmaroth but none of that really matters does it?! What other excuses can you come up with now…get out of my sight…"

Fang stood there silent still looking down at the ground: "Didn't you hear me?! Are you deaf?! I said, get out of my sight!" Ahri went up to Fang and slapped him hard across the face. Fang and Ahri stood there for a moment as Ahri continued to pant in rage, tears welling up in her eyes. Fang then turned around and began to walk away when he whispered: "I'm sorry…" And void stepped away. Ahri then began to cry again and walked over to Drake who hugged her. Across Ahri's cries he heard something behind him and when he turned around he was slightly shocked…

Gareth and Karelia were having a tough time hurting the monster. Even combining their attacks it barely scratched the things hide. Everyone was tired and hurt from fighting the thing. Not to say that they didn't hurt it at all, just that in the time that Fang was fighting Garmaroth the damage wasn't all that great.

"Shit this thing can take a hit." Said Karelia… "I wish a had Seryl with me…"

"Seryl?" Asked Gareth.

"My boar, the one that we left in Syndra's castle."

"Oh…Look out!" Gareth arcane shifted towards Karlia and arcane shifted away from the large claw that was heading their way.

"I wonder how the rest are doing…" pondered Gareth.

"We'll worry about them later, right now let's try to deal as much damage as possible." Karelia said proudly.

On the other side of the creature Yi, Valeria and Wukong were trying to do the same as Gareth and Karelia and were constantly attacking it. Though their attacks had more success due to the fact that there are more of them it didn't help that much:

"I'm going to run out of arrows at this rate." Panted Valeria.

"This thing's tougher than that giant oak tree in the middle of the forest…" Said Wukong.

"Don't falter, just keep hitting it. Even the toughest stone gets worn down by the lightest of waves." Said Yi.

All three of them jumped in to attack the creature again hoping to get results this time around. The kinkou ninjas and Irelia were busy jumping around the creature's head and attacking it from various spots when one of the beast's hands went straight for Akali who had no chance to dodge it in mid-air. Bracing herself for a painful impact she turned and brought her hands to her head. What happened next though was she felt herself being pulled through the air and out of the reach of the monster. She landed softly on a rooftop nearby on which Syndra was standing:

"You…Weren't you supposed to be helping Fang beat Garmaroth?"

"It seems…I wasn't necessary as much as he thought I would be. So decided rather than to be idle down there I would help you guys up here." Said Syndra.

"…Thanks…just don't get in my way." Akali then jumped towards the beast again and Syndra became focused on hurling bits of debris and her own energy at the monster.

Lee and Udyr were busy in the streets blocking the path of the small demons that were trying to get into the city. Furiously attacking the droves that were coming towards them they were beginning to become tired. Not backing down an inch Udyr noticed too late how three demons jumped up behind Lee intending to bring him down. Calling out to alert his friend he was a wave of dark energy disintegrate the three demons mid-air. Looking to the side while smashing a demons head with his fist he saw Fang walking towards them.

"You're here which means…you beat Garmaroth?" Asked Udry in surprise.

"Yeah…I did…" Said Fang silently. "I suggest getting out of the way."

"What?" Asked Lee when he felt Udyr jump upwards. Kicking the demons into each other he also jumped up at which point Fang sent out a large wave of energy killing most of the demons.

"Fang I know this might be too much to ask but ca-" Lee was cut short by Fang telling him in a slightly shaky voice: "Go…I'll take care of stuff down here…"

Unsure of what exactly happened in the fight he decided not to inquire and jumped upwards to relay the news to the others.

Upon hearing the news that Fang has managed to beat Garmaroth everybody's spirit lifted and they began to fight with new energy:

"I knew that he could do it…even if I don't know him that well." Said Gareth smiling.

"Heh yeah…he's impressive managing to beat that guy…if that Garmaroth or whatever his name is managed to tame this beast then Fang is certainly a strong warrior." Said Karelia also smiling.

At this they both combined their attacks once more gaining the desired effect this time and managing to create a deep cut in its arm.

"Hell yeah!" They both shouted and high fived each other.

The other group had success as well as they managed to cut off its hand completely making the creature lose its balance. The Kinkou ninjas, Irelia and Syndra took advantage of its loss of balance and concentration and went straight for its eyes. Blinding the creature quickly turned the tide of the battle and despite its piercing scream the Ionian champions kept on fighting eventually allowing Kennen to go straight through its heart killing the beast. As the group watched as the beast faded away in the wind they all celebrated their victory except for one person. Sitting on the edge of a rooftop Fang looked over the coast of Ionia and wondered about today's fight. While deep in thought Syndra came and sat next to him:

"Why don't you join everyone down below for the celebration, you are one of the main reasons we won this fight." Said Syndra cheerfully.

"I don't consider this fight to be a victory…" Said Fang gloomily.

"…Kezia saved your life for a reason. If you really want to honor her then you should understand that she saved you because you were to one who could beat Garmaroth. Now come on let's enjoy the rest of the evening." She said smiling.

Fang and Syndra both jumped off the building and landed softly on the ground thanks to Syndra's powers. Both of them walked towards the square when Fang saw Ahri. Fang quickly turned around to leave but Ahri came up to him quicker than he could run away. She looked at Syndra who understood and quickly left. Ahri took a deep breath and said:

"I'm still angry at you for putting my daughter in a dangerous situation…but at the same time I know you didn't make her do what she did. Because of that I think it's only right that I offer you a small apology for the things I said earlier today." She said calmly.

"Wha-" Fang was about to ask but he was cut off by Ahri again: "Now follow me, Drake wants to show you something."

She grabbed Fang by his wrist and dragged him away from the square. They walked for a while until they stopped in front of a hospital: "Drake's inside, he's waiting."

"Th-Thanks…" Said Fang nervously and entered. He saw his dad sitting on one of the chairs and calmly reading a magazine.

"Took you a while." He said. Looking at Fang he saw that he was still depressed over todays events: "Come with me, I have something to show you." Fang followed Drake up the stairs and along the corridor when they came to a room, 409 was what was written on it. Drake gestured for Fang to open the door. When Fang opened the door he saw Kezia lying on a hospital bed sleeping. Shocked at what he saw he looked at Drake who said: "Thanks to her powers she was able to survive such a grave wound. Just know this Fang, this is a girl who offered her life to protect you, I think you understand that you should be willing to do the same."

"Yeah…I know…" Tears began to form in Fang's eyes as he went and sat down on a chair next to Kezia's bed. "I'll leave you to it." Said Drake and left. Now knowing that Garmaroth didn't kill anyone he was relieved and quickly fell asleep next to Kezia. The rest of the Ionian champions were busy celebrating in the main square and singing, dancing, breaking stuff, etc. All in all it was a good evening for everybody.


	15. Chapter 15: Until the end

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 15: Until the end.**

Fang woke up the next morning and went to the hospital canteen to get breakfast. Kezia was still sleeping on the hospital bed and everything seemed fine. When Fang got downstairs he was surprised to see two mummified people sitting on one of the benches along the corridor. Fang quickly figured out that one of the mummies was Lee sin and the other was Udyr: "How did you both end up looking like you're going to a cheap fancy dress party?" Joked Fang.

"Mfmfmmfffmmfmf" Was all that Udyr was able to produce out of his bandaged mouth. At that moment Irelia came up to Fang and explained: "These two fools got a bit carried away drinking last night and got into a small fight."

"Small fight? Looks like they really were pounding away at each other. Wait a minute. Isn't Lee technically not allowed to drink being a monk and all?" Asked Fang.

"Well…Udyr convinced him to have a glass of sake and well…you can see how that ended up…" Said Irelia in disappointment.

"One glass…" Fang then burst out laughing: "Nice one Lee…I guess not drinking for so many years and having a full glass shoved down your throat you couldn't take it."

"Mffmfmfmfmmfmmmmf" Said Lee.

"Right…whatever. Irelia where's the canteen?"

"It's down the corridor, to the left, first turn to the right afterwards and then keep walking to the end of the corridor…how's Kezia?" Said Irelia.

"She's fine…nothing really happened during the night but her wound has pretty much healed."

"Ah good…In case you were wondering Ahri and Syndra are both in the canteen as well so you're going to have interesting company." Irelia then left exiting the hospital. Fang continued walking to the canteen and when he opened the door he saw both Syndra and Ahri discussing something. When they both saw Fang they gestured for him to come over and join them. Fang headed over to the table and sat down next to Ahri: "Morning." Fang yawned. Ahri giggled a bit: "Good morning. How's my daughter doing? You did spend the whole night with her after all."

Fang blushed a bit at the way Ahri phrased that sentence: "Umm she's fine, her wound has pretty much healed and…"

"And what? You didn't do anything to her did you." Joked Ahri.

Fang almost choked on his saliva which made both Ahri and Syndra start laughing: "Quit teasing the boy, he's just being a kind guardian is he not?" Said Syndra.

"Umm…yeah, yeah I am." Fang made a nervous laugh before retaining his usual calm composure: "I wanted to ask…is there anything that Kezia likes to eat and drink in particular?" Asked Fang.

"Hmm…well she does have a very large appetite for fish…Tuna in particular and she loves white tea. Why do you ask." Asked Ahri.

"No reason…just wondering. If you don't mind I'm going to get myself something to eat." Said Fang with a smile. Ahri and Syndra returned the smile and Fang got up and went to the till to order something to eat. Looking at the menu he decided to settle on a cup of green tea, white tea, and two pieces of tuna fillet. Fang asked if one of the pieces of tuna could be wrapped up for a patient and the cook swiftly wrapped it on a nice small board and wrapped it in cloth. Giving the food and drink to Fang, Fang returned to sit next to Ahri and Syndra who both smiled at him giving him a strange look. Fang ate peacefully for a while until he noticed that Ahri and Syndra were both giggling like teenage girls in a school: "What are you laughing about." Asked Fang slightly annoyed.

"So…who's the second piece for?" Asked Syndra.

"And the white tea." Added Ahri.

"In case I get hungry and thirsty again." Said Fang stuffing another piece of fish in his mouth with his chopsticks.

"So you're sure it's not for anyone else?" Said Ahri winking at Fang.

"…yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me." Said Fang with a smile and a hint of annoyance. Fang got up, took the wrapped food and white tea and left the canteen.

"He's more hopeless than his father." Said Ahri with a smile.

"I guess we didn't help much by pestering him." Both Syndra and Ahri laughed.

Fang let out a deep breath and then continued to head back to Kezia's room when he ran into Wukong who was busy poking fun at both Lee and Udyr, Shen and Kennen were looking at Udyr's X-rays and Akali was busy preparing all sorts of medicine in the office. Luckily Wukong was too busy annoying Udyr and Lee to start a conversation with Fang so Fang took this chance to slip through and go up the stairs. He went to room 409 and silently opened the door as to not wake Kezia up. He placed the food and tea on the table next to her bed. Fang decided to go to the market to try and find something to wear for the festival which was going to happen tonight. As soon as Fang left the room Kezia woke up and looked around. Slightly confused as to what happened after she lost consciousness she looked around and saw the food and tea that was left for her by Fang. Her loud stomach gave her a good reason to eat it as soon as she could as she didn't have anything to eat for a three quarters of a day. As soon as she finished eating she got out of bed, stretched her limbs and then went downstairs to talk to someone. Along her way down the stairs she ran into her mother who looked at her and asked her: "How was breakfast?"

"You know how much I like tuna and white tea." said Kezia.

"I'm not the only one who knows you know." Ahri smiled softly.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kezia said with a questioning look.

"That means that you've got someone who cares deeply for you as much as you care for him."

Kezia turned bright red at this comment: "Umm..w-w-well you see he's just…a good friend and all so I didn't think that…" Kezia trailed off as her eyes looked everywhere to avoid Ahri's gaze.

"Fufufu you're acting like a small girl. Falling in love is something that happens naturally. Instead of rejecting it you should embrace the feeling…trust me on this one I have plenty of experience." Ahri began to daydream at that point and Kezia saw this as her chance to get out of the staircase and escape her mother's interrogation. Sneaking past her mother she got downstairs and began to search for people to talk to when she ran right into Wukong who has finished making fun of Lee sin and Wukong:

"Hey Kezia, you doing ok? Heard you got hurt pretty bad yesterday." Said Wukong cheeefully.

"Hi Wukong. Yeah I'm fine, most of the wound has healed…fox dexterity and all." Kezia laughed. "Say you don't know where Gareth, Karelia or Valeria are?" She asked.

"Hmmm…last I heard they're at the market…looking for stuff to wear tonight."

"Tonight…oh my god…The festival is today isn't it. Shit I don't have anything to wear at all…"

"Hmm…well you could always go to the market and find something?"

"Of course…thank you Wukong for reminding me and helping me." Kezia bowed and began to run to the canteen. Wukong bowed in return and went to find someone else to make fun of. Kezia went into the canteen where she saw Ahri and Syndra talking. Kezia walked up to Ahri and said: "Mom can we-" she was cut short by Ahri putting a finger on her lips:

"That wasn't nice running away while I was lost in my memories you know." She said annoyed.

"Mom now's not the tim-" Kezia was interrupted by Ahri turning around and continuing her discussion with Syndra.

"Mom…Mom?" Kezia sighed. "I'm sorry…now will you please hear me out." Ahri turned around and said:

"I forgive you…now what is it you wanted?"

"I want to find something to wear today…at the market."

"So you want to go shopping…why didn't say so sooner?"

"Because you were being a bit of a bitch…" Kezia murmured.

"You want to impress a certain someone? Hmmm?" Ahri nudged Kezia.

Kezia sighed: "Yes mom…I want to dress to impress."

Ahri giggled: "Then I'm going to put my conversation with Syndra on hold for the moment."

Ahri turned and apologized to Syndra who smiled and told them to have fun. Kezia went back up to her hospital room and got changed into something more appropriate. She then went downstairs where Ahri was waiting for her at the entrance: "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." Said Kezia cheerfully. Both of them left the hospital and walked to the market place. Upon arrival they both went over to the stall which was selling nice high quality dresses. Both of them were trying on various dresses of different styles, sizes, colors, fabric, etc. Eventually after trying on at least one hundred dresses each they decided on their favourites. Ahri had chosen a perfectly black dress which gave a good view of her rather large cleavage but covered the rest of her body all the way down to her feet. Kezia chose a red kimono with an oriental flame design which repeated itself along the kimono. The kimono also included a special hair pin which Kezia instantly put on. Looking at each other they paid the owner of the stall and went to get ready for tonight.

After a few hours the day turned to dusk and the festivities began.


	16. Chapter 16: Sake bombs and happy endings

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 16: Sake bombs and happy endings.**

As the festival began the entire center square was packed with people in elegant dresses and kimonos, tuxedos and robes of every color. The music was playing loudly throughout the entire capital and fireworks were lighting up the sky making it seem like daylight again. Drinking, dancing, taking part in all sorts of games was all part of the festival. A random appearance from the champion Kog 'Maw (who came because he was attracted to all the food) in a lion dance costume attracted much attention, positive attention. People were enjoying themselves to the fullest, even the most serious people like Irelia and Shen were dancing and enjoying life in general. Akali was challenging Kennen to a kunai toss game while Udyr was busy taking all comers who challenged him in an arm wrestle. Lee was doing his usual show with lots of flips, fire and other dangerous stuff and was keeping the crowd in awe at his tricks and jumps. Wukong and Yi were assisting Lee by throwing him props and helping him in certain balancing acts. Ahri was busy turning heads with her looks and generally annoying other women while Drake was busy following her trying to find something to do. Soraka was giving out special drinks which allowed people to gain a temporary energy boost so that they could party on for a while longer. Meanwhile on the other side of the city Syndra was busy looking at Zed who sat casually not attracting any attention drinking sake. As soon as he turned to look to her she looked away pretending to be looking elsewhere. This process repeated itself multiple times in the last five minutes until Syndra felt a hand on her shoulder:

"You're attracted to him of all people?" Asked Akali.

"…There's something about him…I don't know why but I feel like he's someone I understand." Said Syndra who's face became beetroot red.

"I guess being outcasts helps you both understand each other better…look I came here for a different reason other than helping you with relationship advice…though you'd be better off asking Ahri about that."

"What did you come to talk to me about then."

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry for treating you like a heretic…I was hell bent on bringing you to justice because of your deeds…but seeing your help in yesterday's fight…I thought that maybe you didn't mean to do it…I mean…well I'm not actually sure what I mean but the fact remains. I'm sorry." Akali bowed her head towards Syndra who began to laugh. Akali looked up rather annoyed…she did plan this speech for quite a while.

"Don't think I'm insulting your apology." Said Syndra noticing Akali's facial expression. "It's just amusing how much thought you put into it…I'm thankful you can forgive me…now to more pressing matters…"

"More pressing matters…"

"Tell me…is there…you know. Anyone?"

"What?"

"You know…is there anyone you're attracted to?"

"Umm…w-w-well…ehhh" Akali began to stutter and her face began to turn redder by the second.

"Hahaha…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…but what can you tell me about him?" Syndra pointed at Zed.

"Hmmm…nothing really…I don't know him well at all except that he's a murderer and he's heartless. Does that help?"

"Well…not really." At this point Syndra felt another hand on her shoulder when she felt it push her up and out of her seat. Turning around she saw Ahri pointing at Zed: "Rather than sitting around and discussing this with little miss no experience I suggest you take action." Said Ahri.

"What do you mean "Little miss no experience"? I have plenty of experience…"Akali turned red.

"Oh do you now…this I would like to hear about…" Ahri turned around and took Akali with her. She looked at Syndra and pointed her finger at Zed once more. Syndra sighed, smiled and began to float towards where Zed was sitting.

On the buildings Gareth, Karelia and Valeria were busy drinking to commemorate their victory. Although Gareth was fine Karelia and Valeria were already having problems keeping themselves together. The three of them went for another round while Kezia was sitting on the edge of the building looking over the square. Looking at all the events occurring made her smile. She was about to get up when she saw someone sit next to her dressed in a completely black tuxedo with a white shirt. Fang looked away slightly embarrassed as he wasn't really used to wearing these kinds of clothes. Kezia began to laugh while Fang became even more embarrassed:

"Those clothes really don't suit you…but nonetheless you look good." Said Kezia.

"Thanks…you also look…good." Fang unsure of what to say in this situation smiled.

Kezia pouted a bit: "That's it…that's all you have to say…geez you have no idea how to talk to a girl do you."

Fang laughed a bit: "Nope…none at all."

Kezia sighed. "You're hopeless…how are you planning to get anyone to go out with you if you can't even compliment them properly."

"Dunno…never thought about it."

Kezia sighed again. "Listen you have to understand that women like to be complimented…in almost any situation. Saying "You look good" won't cut it…Try again."

Fang cleared his throat: "I think you look beautiful in the kimono Kezia. It really suits you."

"Well…that was much better than the last time…now then…" Fang look quizzically at her when suddenly he felt himself getting slapped across the cheek rather harshly. He turned to look at Kezia who said: "That was for making me worry yesterday…" And then without warning she kissed Fang right on the lips. Pulling away she then said to the now dumbstruck Fang: "That was for taking care of me last night and this morning."

Fang was unsure of what just occurred and began to look everywhere except Kezia. Kezia then pulled his face towards hers and she said: "It's not every day I risk my life to protect someone you know…I hope you understand what this means." Fang cleared his throat (and his mind) and replied: "I'm guessing it's not every day you slap and kiss someone without warning."

Kezia giggled: "That's true…now then shall we join those three." Kezia pointed at the trio who were now all devoid of the ability of normal speech. Fang pulled Kezia closer to him and said: "Let's just let them sort out their own mess…" And the rest of the night held a calm air over the square.

* * *

_Well that took a while...the Ionia arc has finally drawn to a close...prepare for some breather chapters before the next big installment in the series :D  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Back to zero

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends.

**Chapter 17: Back to zero.**

The next morning Fang woke up and noticed Kezia sleeping next to him. Attempting to recall last night's event a slightly disturbing thought popped into his head. Trying to shake away that thought he became worried that he might have actually done it.

"I'm too young for this shit…" He murmured while double facepalming himself.

Kezia woke up and saw Fang with his face buried in his hands. She began to laugh and clearly stated: "Nothing happened last night that I can assure you. Though it was a rather interesting night I am not like my mother was in her younger years. You shouldn't worry about it too much anyway." Fang let out a large breath of nervousness. He then looked at Kezia and then after noticing that she was pretty much naked he looked away quickly. He got up from the couch which they were sleeping on and began to leave the room when Kezia asked: "What's wrong?"

"I'll umm…give you time to get dressed." Said Fang nervously.

"This is what I sleep like every night. If you're going to share a bed with me you better get used to this." Said Kezia smiling.

"Anyway…I'm going to get dressed and then I'll go get something to eat."

"I'll sleep in today…I'm still tired." Kezia yawned which made Fang smile.

"I'll be back soon…by the way before I go. What happened to the others."

"They got hammered last night and…I'm not really sure. That's all I remember about those three. I guess they're somewhere in the city."

"Maybe…see you later then."

"See you."

Fang left the room a bit unsure of where to go. He went to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. Attempting to remember what happened last night he managed to remember how Ahri and Kezia were both giving him lots of drinks (despite his protest) and then going to Ahri's house. He couldn't remember anything past that point. Having Kezia's reassurance that nothing went too far last night he decided to stop worrying about it and get on with getting breakfast. Making his way to the living room he found Ahri sitting on one of the chairs reading a book. Seeing Fang walk into the room she smiled and asked: "Hey Fang. I saw you really grew attached to my daughter last night." Fang blushed a bit at this:

"We didn't do anything last night…at least that's what Kezia told me…" He said nervously.

"Like father like son. You're both so innocent despite being such rough looking people. I guess it's something that runs in the family." Ahri said with a laugh.

"Heh…I guess…do you have anything to eat by any chance?"

"There's some pie I made the other day in the fridge and some tea in the teapot." Ahri pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Fang went over to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge where he saw a half-eaten pie and some vegetables lying about. Taking the pie out he cut off a small piece for himself and poured himself some tea. After having breakfast he went back to the living room where Ahri was putting the book she was reading back on the shelf: "I hope it was to your liking." She said.

"It was much better than the breakfast I used to have with Drake…" Said Fang.

"Oh? I thought he told me he could cook."

"He can…but he forced me to stick around and find my own breakfast in the forests…I guess it was worth it."

"Sounds like Drake's way of upbringing. Oh I forgot to mention, the institute says that you're having a match in a few hours."

"Wait what? There's no way I can get to the institute in a few hours."

"Just uses the teleport in the capital. Every city has a teleport connected to the institute of war."

"Oh. That solves a lot of things then. I guess I'll be going then."

"You should take this with you." Ahri threw Fang a small necklace.

"What's this?"

"This is a small present from Kezia. She got this for you last night after you went looking for us."

"Oh…tell her I said Thanks a lot." Fang turned around and ran out of the house.

"Jeez…he really is like his father…it's almost scary."

Fang rushed towards the capital as quickly as he could, he needed to get ready for battle and he wanted to know who he'll be with and up against. As soon as he got to the capital he realized that he didn't actually know where the teleport was so he went to look for someone who knew. Running across the market place he ran into Irelia who looked at him looking rather annoyed:

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hey Irelia, do you know where the teleport to the institute is?" Asked Fang.

"It's in the parliament building…why do you ask?"

"I have a match in a few hours and I need to get to the institute quickly."

"Oh right. Well do you know where the parliament building is?"

"Ummm…no."

"It's the biggest building in the capital…the one with the Ionian flags sticking out of it?"

"Oh that building…yeah I know where that is. Thanks Irelia."

"Yeah yeah…good luck."

Fang ran to the parliament building as quickly as he could and quickly asked the lady at the desk where the teleport was. After proving that he was a champion of the league and other formal necessities he got into the teleport and teleported himself to the institute of war. It felt weird teleporting and Fang collapsed in the institute due to not being braced for the arrival which made some of the people laugh. Fang quickly got up and left the building heading towards the summoning building. When he arrived he looked at the screen to try to understand who his teammates where and who he would be up against. On his team he saw: Ezreal, Leona, Kassadin and Maokai. On the enemy team the names of: Darius, Katarina, Draven, Janna and appeared and Fang wondered who he was going to fight. Doing his stretches and meditation Fang heard the announcement to be present at the summoning platforms. Arriving at the summoning platforms Leona came up to Fang: "So you're the new champion…You don't look like much but after viewing your entry match I do have to say your performance against the darkin blade was impressive and that I have underestimated your abilities."

"Thanks…I guess. We should focus on the fight ahead of us though." Said Fang.

"Well said…they've got a team with good cooperation though." Said Ezreal.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fang.

"They have a noxian trio. Those three would most likely be hard to kill if they're together." Said Kassadin coldly.

"We have an advantage…they don't know me that well after all." Said Fang with optimism.

"It's not that great of an advantage and sooner or later it'll disappear. We can't rely on that to win the fight." Said Leona.

"So…how about we go in and kick their assess?" Asked Fang.

"You're too easygoing for a champion…though you're not the first." Said Leona.

"Nothing wrong with that is there. If you remain tense all your life you won't know how nice it feels to have some rest." Said Ezreal.

"Let's go. It's time." Said Maokai.

The five of them stepped onto the summoning platform and were transported to the fields of justice. Fang still not used to the whole teleporting thing fell over as soon as he arrived to which Leona laughed a bit and Maokai facepalmed himself. Getting up like nothing happened Fang quickly tried to establish a mental link with his summoner.

"Yo so where am I going?" Fang asked his summoner.

"_Hey Fang, it's me Ghen, from your last match_."

"Awesome, that means I'm in safe hands." Fang smiled.

"_This time you're going top lane…versus Darius I'm guessing._"

"Guy with the giant axe…shouldn't be a problem…he's compensating for something then."

"_You're much more relaxed and talkative than last match, something happened during your trip?_"

"If you wanna know let's talk after the match, for now help me kick this guy's ass into oblivion."

"_Ok…first let's get you some damage…buy the dorans blade."_

Fang bought the dorans blade and began to head towards top lane. While heading there he noticed how Maokai went towards the blue buff to which Maokai said: "My summoner is asking you to help me get the blue buff."

"Right." Fang replied.

He went and stood in the river bush in the river between the blue buff and mid lane. Kassadin went into the bush behind him to wait for any incoming invades that could occur. Fang suddenly sees and Darius walking towards his bush. Unsure of what to do Fang prepares himself for battle when he notices Mundo throwing one of his cleavers at the bush that he is standing in. Ducking to dodge it he feels the cleaver go straight above his head connecting with the terrain behind him.

"Mundo check bush, Bush safe." Said Mundo.

"We're going to take that tree's blue buff to make sure he won't pester us anytime soon." Said Darius sternly.

Fang heard a cold stoic voice in his head: "Fang, this is Kassadin. Listen Katarina just entered the bush next to yours. As soon as she exits we're jumping her since she's the weakest defense wise of the three."

"Gotcha. What about Maokai?" Asked Fang.

"I'm standing next to Kassadin. We'll show them that nobody invades my jungle." Said Maokai with determination.

Katarina left the brush and headed towards Kassadin and Maokai. Waiting on their signal Fang prepared a Dark Requiem to make sure that Katarina does not get out of this alive. Kassadin and Maokai both jumped on Katarina as soon as she was in their distance. Kassadin cast a Null sphere to make sure she does not escape and Maokai used his Twisted Advance to root her in place. Fang jumped out of the brush and sent his Dark Requim into a surprised Katarina who instantly fell to her knees after Kassadin hit her with his blades once. The announcer's voice boomed through the whole fields of justice: "First blood."

Behind them they could hear Mundo and Darius running towards the three of them hoping to achieve something. Fang instantly turns around and dashes towards Darius who swung his axe at him. The sound of clashing metal resonated in the river as Kassadin and Maokai both went to fight Mundo who was throwing cleavers everywhere. Fang quickly twisted his sword and got underneath Darius's axe and made a vertical uppercut with his blade cutting Darius badly on his torso. Staggering backwards Darius noticed Mundo getting hit in the head by Maokai to which the announcer said: "An ally has been slain". Noticing the odds were against him he tried to back away only to be hit in the back by a Null Sphere from Kassadin: "You have been slain" is the last thing he heard before he fell.

"Good job, now help me with the buff please." Said Maokai.

"Sure." Said Fang and followed Maokai towards the blue buff.

_Meanwhile on the other team…_

"GOD DAMMIT Mundo you said there was nobody in that bush!" Shouted Darius.

"Mundo throw cleaver, Mundo see cleaver not hit anyone, Mundo deem bush clear." Said Mundo both apologetically and angrily.

"Whatever…that punk is going to get what's coming to him. I won't lose to some teenage kid with a small knife." Said Darius angrily.

"I wouldn't underestimate him Darius. I saw his entry match and he bested the Darkin blade. That's a feat in itself." Said Katarina in an annoyed tone.

"Hmph…I could kill that bat as well…nothing special there…" Darius stormed off towards his lane with his axe in both hands.

_On Fang's team…_

Fang helped Maokai kill the blue golem and headed towards his lane. Arriving there he saw the creeps fighting amongst themselves and he decided to farm a bit before Darius arrives in lane.

"_Although you managed to best him in that small scuffle back there Darius is not to be underestimated. He'll be hell bent on killing you now so watch out."_

"Understood…" Fang continued to farm looking out for Darius who could arrive at any moment.

Darius arrived and set his sights on farming rather than trying to beat Fang in a duel as Fang was ahead of him in terms of levels at that point. Not letting his eyes off Fang Darius kept farming for a while before he heard his summoner speak to him: "_Mundo is coming for a gank, don't push the lane._"

"Hmph…he'd better make this worth my while and make up for that screw up before." Said Darius to his summoner.

Letting Fang push his lane Darius waited for Mundo to initiate with his cleaver so that he could follow up with an Apprehend. Fang pushed his lane to Darius's turret when Mundo comes out of the brush and runs towards Fang who noticed the gank a bit too late.

Noticing Mundo coming up behind him Fang turned around and void stepped to the side to make sure he avoided the cleaver coming his way, He then noticed Darius's axe around his waist pulling him towards Darius: "Not getting away this time kid." Darius swung his axe at Fang who raised his sword up vertically and using his wrist to add support to his block he parried Darius's blow. Mundo came up behind Fang and grabbed him by his neck, throwing him towards the walls of the arena attempting to stun the man to give himself and Darius time to finish him off. Fang got up as fast as he could and he saw both enemies running towards him. To buy himself more time he sent a large Dark Requiem towards both of them which caused them to stop and block the attack: "Shit…that was unexpected." Fang muttered to himself looking for a way out of this situation.

"_Run towards your turret through the brush, I've taken flash and ignite as summoner spells so if anything you can jump out quickly._"

"Thanks…but I'd much rather stay and fight." Said Fang.

"_In the fields of justice everyone is on equal footing, you might beat these two easily outside of the fields but in here they're just as strong as you are, so get your ass out of there and go recuperate at the fountain._"

"Tsk…fair point…" Fang turned and began to run towards his turret when he noticed Darius standing in front of him lifting his axe upwards. Seeing an opening Fang void stepped in front of Darius and made a horizontal slash which caused Darius to take a step back and regain balance. Seeing his chance Fang jumped over Darius and ran towards his turret when he felt his leg being impaled by Mundo's cleaver which made him fall over. Fang rolled and fell to his knee to not waste time on escaping: "You know that flash spell would be useful now." Said Fang. Ghen spent no time in using the spell to avoid Darius's Decimate. Mundo and Darius followed suit and flashed right in front of Fang who managed to block Darius's strike. The impact threw Fang into the walls again: "This little twerp beat the Darkin blade? That bat must be a pathetic warrior then losing to someone like this." Said Darius mockingly.

Fang stood up and readied himself for the next set of attacks only to notice that Darius was bringing his axe down to cut Fang in half. Fang braced himself for the pain but didn't feel anything. He noticed that Darius had a purple void blade sticking out of his chest which caused him to fall over: "An enemy has been slain." The announcer's voice boomed through the fields of justice.

"You should take care next time. Although you did a good job holding off these two for long enough for me to get here next time you might not be so lucky." Said Kassadin in his usual cold tone.

"Thanks. You really saved my ass back there." Said Fang who got up, took the cleaver out of his calf and readied himself to fight Mundo. Mundo began to back away after he noticed how Kassadin rift walked straight passed him and killed Darius. Both Fang and Kassadin followed in pursuit and blocked his escape routes. Kassadin then sent a Null sphere to silence Mundo for a short moment while Fang prepared his iai: "Fourth deadly sin: Envy." Mundo couldn't even see what happened before he realized that he was dead and waiting to respawn.

"Thanks Kassadin…I owe you big time." Said Fang with a smile.

"We're still in battle so don't get distracted…and don't get ganked like that again. It was a foolish mistake not buying a ward." Said Kassadin.

"Yeah…" Fang began to recall to base when he saw a knife flying his was. Moving his head aside he noticed a blur of red rush past him, turning around he saw another set of knives flying towards him. Dodging the assault Fang backed off and noticed Katarina running towards him two short knives in hand. Kassadin put his hand on Fang's shoulder: "Go to your turret, I'll take care of this,"

Fang void stepped to avoid Katarina's relentless assault and began to recall under his turret. Seeing Kassadin and Katarina engage in a duel of jumps and blades. Returning to his base Fang healed himself and quickly brought himself some boots a ward and started to build a bloodthrister. He ran as quickly as he could to assist his team when he heard: "An ally has been slain…Double kill."

Arriving in his lane he saw Maokai and Kassadin both lying at Katarina's feet. Darius stepped towards Katarina and began to shout at her while she brushed him off and gestured Fang to come and fight her: "_Don't fall for that cheap taunt Fang, they're outnumbering you two to one._"

"Ghen you know my ultimate skill right?" Asked Fang.

"_Yeah what about it?_" Asked Ghen with confusion in his voice.

"I want you to give me full control for a moment. Trust me on this one. Please." Said Fang with determination.

"_All right…but if you screw up don't blame me._"

"Of course not."

Fang walked towards Katarina and Darius with his blade on his shoulder. Sighing he asked: "Care to explain what happened here?"

"They got careless against a trained assassin and a trained warrior. Will you join them?" Said Katarina with a small smile.

"Nope…don't feel like it. Not today at least. So how is it going to be you come at me one by one of both at the same time…or will you buy time for your jungler to come.?" Said Fang mockingly.

"Still confident you can beat us?" Darius laughed: "You saw what happened before. If it wasn't for that void freak I would have cut you in half."

"Yeah I screwed up a bit but…this time things are a little different."

Fang dashed towards Darius who readied his axe to parry the blow when he saw Fang disappear in front of him. Hearing the clash of metal behind him Darius turned around and saw how Katarina parried Fang's attack which was headed straight for his neck. Taking a few steps back Katarina began to fight Fang in a battle of speed. Fang and Katarina both blocked each other's attacks and backed away when they noticed that the fight wasn't going anywhere. Fang spent no time in continuing his assault by jumping straight towards Katarina with a Dark Requiem ready to be used. Katarina braced herself to dodge and counterattack but she was surprised when the Dark Requiem flew past her straight at Darius who swung his axe vertically to block the wave of energy. Being pushed backwards Darius managed to overpower the attack and send it spiraling towards the air but failed to notice Katarina who flew right into Darius causing both of them to crash into the arena's walls. Pushing Katarina off of him he saw Fang standing in the middle of the lane with an emotionless face. Taking this as an act of mockery Darius got up and dashed towards Fang ready to decapitate him. Fang simply dodged the attack and retaliated with a vertical slash causing Darius to stumble backwards in pain. Katarina jumped behind Fang hoping to wound his shoulder so that he couldn't fight anymore but she was blocked by Fang who turned around and grabbed her wrist and threw her forwards making her fall over via her own momentum.

Darius and Katarina both decided to combine their ultimate attacks to finish off one opponent, as much as Katarina didn't want to (as her ultimate is usually best in team fights). Katarina went first and Shunpo'd behind Fang and began her Death lotus. Fang jumped back and began to block every knife that was flying towards him but he failed to notice Darius preparing his Noxian Guillotine. Darius jumped up and brought his axe down as Fang turned around and tried to step out of the way only to have his entire left arm cut off due to the momentum of the axe. Dropping his sword and falling to his knees Fang did his best to not cry out in pain. He forced a smile at Darius who stood there wondering how he should finish off Fang:

"Well he's as good as dead." Said Katarina: "Might as well head back to my lane."

"Thanks for your help sinister blade. Although I feel like it wasn't necessary." Said Darius.

"Well if you think you can take him on alone do it after he respawns. I just wanted to teach him to not underestimate his opponents."

Katarina began to head back to her lane down the river when Darius turned around and looked at Fang who managed to get his sword back in his hand. Slowly walking over to him Darius said: "How would you like to die?" Fang forced a small laugh: "To be honest…I should be asking you that question."

"Are you unaware of the situation that you're in boy? I can easily decapitate you, slice you, stab you, do whatever I want with you right now. And you're asking me how I want to die? Arrogance will get you nowhere…learn that for our next encounter." Darius brought his axe down onto Fang who looked up and said something incomprehensible which Darius couldn't quite make out.

In mid lane Kassadin was busy farming and fighting Katarina when he suddenly felt a cold air go over him…like something that he felt in the void. Unsure of what was going on he looked at Katarina who had a very serious expression on her face. In bot lane Ezreal and Leona looked at each other, and although Leona didn't want to admit it, she felt a bit afraid. The announcer's voice then boomed throughout the fields: "An enemy has been slain." Meanwhile in the jungle Maokai muttered to himself: "Even the trees are shaking in fear of this dark energy…just what happened."

The match continued for another forty five minutes and despite the advantage Fang's team had in the early game, Draven managed to get fed off Ezreal with the help of Katarina and Mundo while Maokai helped Fang and Kassadin push the other lanes. Eventually in the final teamfight Maokai's ultimate managed to score them the ace that they needed to win the match.

Arriving back on the summoner's platform Fang celebrated with the rest of his team (except for Kassadin who left because he: "_Has no time for these pointless ceremonies."_ After Leona, Ezreal and Maokai left Katarina came up to Fang who sat down on a nearby bench, exhausted from the fight: "I hope you're not too mad about me and Darius cutting off your arm?"

"Not really…though it's a good thing you left afterwards." Said Fang with a smile.

"Would you care to explain how you managed to kill Darius despite the handicap and blood loss?" Asked Katarina.

"You'd be better off asking Darius himself…if he saw what happened." Said Fang coldly.

"Right…"

"But you're a bit different than Darius and Draven…Hell for a noxian you're actually kinda friendly." Said Fang with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean…just because I started a conversation with you does not mean I'll stab a knife in your back when you least expect it." Said Katarina crossing her arms.

"Right…right…just complimenting you. Someone did tell me women like to be complimented."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing any ionians…yet."

Katarina turned around, waved and left the room. Fang sat there taking heavy breaths when he noticed a man with a walking stick and a black raven come up to him:

"I'd like to congratulate you with your victory in the previous match." Said the man.

"Thank you…sir." Said Fang unsure of how to respond.

"Swain…Jericho Swain. Grand General of Noxus." Swain extended a hand to Fang.

Fang shook Swain's hand and asked: "So what does a Grand general of a rivaling nation want with me, a nineteen year old Ionian swordsman."

"You managed to fight on par with three of the greatest warriors in our nation…of course it would be interesting to see how you fair up against Talon that might come at a later date…of course I didn't come here only to commend you and to make small talk. I want to make you an offer." Said Swain.

"Hmm…I'm listening."

"If you tell us the location of your father we will cease all attempts to conquer Ionia."

"Hmm…tempting…and I would like to give that bastard a taste of his own medicine but…I'm gonna respectfully decline."

"If I say so myself this is an offer which will bring your country peace and you wouldn't have to worry about any invasions in the future. So why do you refuse." Said Swain with a cold stare.

"Let's be honest here, I'm nineteen, I don't know shit about politics and if any invasions do happen…they're not going to achieve anything." Fang stuck his tongue out at Swain.

Swain laughed and turned around to leave saying: "We'll see about that."

After Swain left Fang followed suit and went up to the bar to get something to drink when he was stopped by Kassadin who was leaning with his back against a wall: "You…I need to know how you beat Darius after Katarina returned to lane."

"Why does it matter so much, I beat the guy and that's that." Said Fang annoyed.

"I sensed void energy which was expelled at that point and I need to know where you got it from."

"I don't have any void energy…what you felt there was simply my aura being released across the fields. It seems similar to void energy but it's different. Only because the nature of my aura is darkness does not make it void." Said Fang.

"Just take care…you might attract others with that energy of yours…like him." Said Kassadin before leaving the bar.

A bit confused as to what just happened Fang went over to the bar stand and ordered himself a drink.


End file.
